


Spring Snow

by wontonwriter



Category: EXO (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Platonic Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonwriter/pseuds/wontonwriter
Summary: Yifan is a man with a heart of ice. But at the sight of Junmyeon, it starts to thaw.





	1. ❄ | snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Hey! New idea, new story. Regarding _Egoistic_ , I don't know if I will continue it. That story was based off one idea that I never really took the time to sit down with a nice warm cup of tea and branch out; I was just writing away carelessly, leaving a few minor and major flaws in character development and plot. If I do however, expect it to be completely redone. _Too Good_ will be finished, don't you worry! Did you really expect me to leave it on such a bad note? ;)
> 
> Any who, happy reading loves ❦

 

♪ | “When will the spring snow come?”

 

Omegas were born as beautiful and fragile creatures, built to be perfect housewives and child-bearers. Blessed with beautiful eyes and glistening skin, legends say God came down from Heaven and spent centuries making them so that the presence of these real-life angels would make all the wars in the world stop, as every king and war general’s attention would be shifted to the glowing beauty that is the omega. 

 

But in reality, omegas aren’t that special; aside from the fact that they’re rare and males born as a omega could give birth to children, there  _ really  _ isn’t anything breath-stopping about them. Those stories are just  _ legends _ ; stupid shit people believe in to try and justify the unequal treatment of omegas. Junmyeon would know; he’s lost count of how many universities turned him down for being an omega. 

 

He just wants a proper education. All-omega schools only teach their students on the art of household chores, and stray away from actual useful subjects that would help them pursue a field of work in the future. 

 

“It’s bullshit. Bullshit!” Junmyeon shouts in frustration, throwing the paper in front of his friend Yixing’s face. The latter only laughs, which only aggravates Junmyeon even more.

 

“Hey, at least you got accepted into a university, I thought that was your goal?” He says. Junmyeon sighs, looking down at the acceptance letter. “I guess, but Sooman University was a last-ditch attempt! I never thought I’d have to resort to sending an application to that ugly school.” 

 

“Don’t sound so defeated, Junmyeon.” Yixing pats his friend on the back, trying his best to sound positive. Sooman University was a school for delinquents and troublemakers. Consistently ranking low in education scores as well as there being gangs roaming around the outskirts of the university, the school is no place for Junmyeon. But, if he wants to have a chance in writing for the big leagues, then he needs a legitimate diploma. And getting through four years of Sooman University is just a big ton of bricks that he needs to break through.

 

“Why couldn’t I be born a beta like you?” Junmyeon frowns. “Everything in life happens for a reason, my little Myeonie.” Yixing smiles, petting Junmyeon’s soft hair. Scowling, Junmyeon shoves Yixing away and falls back on his bed. Yixing follows, taking a seat on the edge of the plush mattress. 

 

“Don’t worry, Junmyeon! Some omegas wouldn’t even know what the word ‘philosophical’ meant, so you’re already a full step ahead of them.” 

 

“I just want the next four years of my life to go by as fast they can. I’m begging God, Xing.” Junmyeon looks up to the ceiling and makes a praying sign. 

 

“Aren’t you an atheist?” Yixing asks. Junmyeon throws his hands back on his chest, “Begging is just a verb, and God is a noun; a superhuman being or spirit worshipped as having power over nature or human fortunes; a deity .  So no Yixing, I wasn’t referring to  _ that  _ god.” 

 

“Geez you’re a nerd.” Yixing snorts, resting his head on Junmyeon’s thighs. “A nerd that’s gonna pass through university with flying colors!” Junmyeon says. 

 

“You’re thighs are so soft and jiggly, have you gained weight?” Yixing sighs in content, rubbing the back of his head against the soft expanse of Junmyeon’s thighs. 

 

“No, it’s just the way my fat distributes around my body.  _ Omega  _ genes, my mom likes to call it.” Junmyeon sits back up, caressing Yixing’s hair. “I wanna marry an omega.” Yixing says, taking in the familiar feeling of Junmyeon’s soft fingertips running through his scalp. 

 

“You’re a beta, Xing. Sorry to say, but statistically you don’t stand a chance; nearly 98% of omegas marry alphas.” 

 

“Well I’ll be the 2% of betas that’ll win an omega’s heart, just you wait.” Yixing says confidently. Junmyeon rolls his eyes but smiles softly. 

 

Junmyeon has known since his childhood that he was destined to be something great; someone who would not only inspire others with his writing prowess, but also rack in a ton of cash from his books. Junmyeon was criticized for his dream, but all those insults never really stopped him from believing. In fact, it just fueled his determination to get better and perfect his writing. 

 

To the shock of his parents, Junmyeon hated doing things that omegas would usually pick up a habit for, such as flower arranging and cleaning the house. Sure, Junmyeon kinda has a knack for both of those things, but he finds flower arranging tedious and cleaning the house boring.  _ Who wants to do that for the rest of their life?  _

 

His school life wasn’t all that great either. Bullied and ridiculed for  _ actually  _ wanting to do something with his life by his fellow omegas was something he had to endure throughout the entirety of middle school and high school. At least there were little-to-no alphas perving on him, as he wasn’t the type to instantly drop down on his back and allow them to spread his legs wide open and- 

 

_ You get the point.  _

 

If there was anything good that came out of school, it’d be Yixing. Yixing was his first genuine friend, someone he could truly rely on. They met on the first day of high school; Junmyeon saved Yixing from a  _ little  _ accident and the two have been inseparable since. 

 

His mom wasn’t too happy to find out that her omega son wanted to do become an author; having been born from a prestigious line of beautiful omegas, she wanted to replicate herself within her child. Now that her dreams of recreating herself and the people who came before her in Junmyeon were crushed by the latter himself, Junmyeon and her haven’t been on good terms. His dad is the glue holding onto their relationship, which was slowly tearing apart like faulty paper. 

 

Kim Jihye was a woman who had her life planned out from the start; grow up beautifully, marry a handsome alpha and create a child as equally as gorgeous to pass down her genes. It was all working out; she married a businessman, and had a beautiful baby omega.  _ Kim Junmyeon _ , she whispered as she held the crying baby in her arms for the first time. 

 

_ But then her child picked up a book at the tender age of 3 and ruined everything _ . 

 

“Well, I guess this is it. A brand new start.” Junmyeon says, breathing in the chilly breeze. He stares at the huge brick building, finding the long stretch of concrete leading to it intimidating and scary. He shudders, and doesn’t know if its from the cold wind or the thought of having to be in those dingy dorms for the next four years. Suddenly, he feels a pair of warm hands on his shoulders. Turning his head, he sees Yixing looking at the building in awe. 

 

“This is it Myeonie, Sooman University! Honestly I was expecting it to look more rundown, but it looks chic and rustic, so that’s a plus I guess.” Yixing says from behind him. Junmyeon shrugs, crossing his arms. “It’s okay… Just bummed that it isn’t Harvard or some other high-end university.” 

 

“Harvard? Now that’s a longshot for someone even like you. Only the elite go there, and I’m pretty sure you’d have to move across the globe and miss out on seeing this face everyday.” Yixing snorts. Junmyeon elbows him in the rib, causing the latter to yelp in pain. 

 

“Yixing, you’re really annoying and make me wonder if being friends with you was a good choice for my brain at times but I’ll really miss you.” Junmyeon says, bringing his friend down for a hug. “Don’t get all sentimental on me, you’ll make me cry.” Yixing smiles, hugging back. 

 

“And besides, this school isn’t that far away from where I am. An hour drive maybe?” Yixing says positively. Junmyeon nods, but he knows an hour drive would be too long for Yixing or him to see each other everyday. Yixing was busy with his own stuff, and Junmyeon would be busy with school. “Don’t worry Junmyeon. In no time, you’ll get out of here and accomplish great things.” 

 

Sharing one last hug, Junmyeon watches Yixing get in his car and drive off. He quickly wipes the tear that spills from his eye and sniffs, turning his head back at the school. Sighing, he begins trudging through the cracking concrete, luggage in tow.  _ No turning back now _ . 

The narrow hallway was filled with chatter and the laughter of fellow newcomers. Junmyeon struggled navigating through the crowd, ignoring the whistles and stares from alphas along the way. Finally in front of his dorm, he fumbles with the keys before unlocking the door. Inside he catches the attention of the other three in the room. Perking their heads up, they all stare at Junmyeon in silence. A deer-like boy with blonde hair is the first to break the odd tension, coughing awkwardly before getting up from his bed.

 

“Hi, I’m Luhan.” The boy extends his hand out smiling, and Junmyeon returns the gesture. The other two follow, both walking to the front of the room to meet Junmyeon. 

 

The smallest boy, who had voluptuous hips that Junmyeon would admit that he’s a little jealous of, is the next to introduce himself. “I’m Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. I’m probably a year younger than you cause I joined early.” He says, exchanging handshakes with Junmyeon. The last boy who oddly resembled an owl with his big bulging eyes nodded his head, “Do Kyungsoo. I’m a culinary major, studying professional cooking.” 

 

“So, aren’t you gonna introduce yourself?” Kyungsoo asks, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. “Oh, yes — Yes I am…” Junmyeon stammers on his words. 

 

“I’m Kim Junmyeon. I uh — am eighteen, a writing major… I wanna be a author when I grow up.” He smiles meekly, cheeks tinted red in embarrassment. Luhan raises an eyebrow, “An author? Like a person who writes for articles or…”

 

“I wanna be a author that publishes novels. I wanna write stories and share them to the world.” He cuts Luhan off. Luhan seems to be taken aback, but he remains composed as he nods his head in understanding. “Oh well, that’s pretty cool. I’m studying business, and Baekhyun here is an art major.” He puts an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Y—yeah… It’s pretty cool too.” The smaller timidly says. 

 

Kyungsoo looks Junmyeon up and down for one last time before walking to the front door. “It’s a pleasure to have you in this dorm Junmyeon. I’m just gonna go get some supplies from the department store. Baekhyun, come with me” He says. Baekhyun nods, following Kyungsoo like a little puppy. “Alright, have fun.” Luhan waves them off, and Junmyeon is left standing awkwardly in front of the door while Luhan goes back to what he was doing. 

 

“You do know you can unpack, right? I won’t bite.” Luhan says blankly, putting down his magazine. “Oh, right.” Junmyeon says dumbly, scrambling to the only blank bed left.  _ Can’t this get anymore embarrassing?! _

 

Junmyeon silently unpacks all of his clothes, folding them neatly into the shabby drawer. Whilst doing so, he can feel Luhan’s eyes on him, but he tries his best to ignore it. He then dumps all of the contents of his bag on his bed, sorting out skincare and other hygienic products. Suddenly, Luhan joins him on his bed and eyes the bottle of pills. Picking it up, he examines the label and gasps. 

 

“Aren’t these heat blockers.... Oh my god, are you an omega?!” Luhan asks. Junmyeon’s eyes widen; was it  _ not  _ obvious considering his below-average height and petite stature? 

 

“Y—yes?” He stutters, too scared to answer properly. Luhan’s mouth drops and his eyes widen like Junmyeon’s. “This is bad… This is bad…” Luhan says to himself, dropping the bottle of heat-blockers. Junmyeon raises an eyebrow, taking a few steps back. 

 

“What are you—”

 

“I gotta get Kyungsoo.” Luhan says quickly, scrambling out the door. Junmyeon can hear Luhan’s footsteps echo through the thin walls. Sitting back down on his bed, he hugs his knees and rocks back and forth. “Just  _ what  _ have I gotten myself into?” He asks himself, burying his face in between his knees. 

* * *

 

“New year, same old shitty dorms.” A deep voice says. Unlocking the door, three giant men scramble into the room, taking in the musty air that was contaminated with a copious amount of carbon monoxide.

 

“Brings me back to last year.” Another one says, jumping on his bed. “Last year was boring as hell Sehun.” The tallest one says, bringing his luggage in. “Boring for you! Me and Chanyeol got so many bitches last year, you didn’t even get  _ one _ .” Sehun laughs. 

 

“He’s a late bloomer, Sehun. He’s waiting for the  _ one _ .” Chanyeol snorts, lighting a cigarette. “Dude, at least try to do it in the bathroom! You know how many times we almost got caught by the dean last year?” Sehun says. Chanyeol points the finger at him, taking a long drag on his cigarette before blowing a large puff of smoke out of his mouth. On instinct, Yifan shuts the door and stuffs a few towels he’s unpacked in between the crack of the door.  

 

“Chanyeol, you dumbass! Don’t be so careless.” Yifan says. “Whatever dad.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes, leaning back on his chair. 

 

“You need to let loose a little, Yifan! You know how many girls and omegas alike were all over you last year? I wanted to punch you in the face because you didn’t even bat an eye to those pretty faces.” Sehun says. 

 

“I’m not looking to get an STD, Sehun. All I want to do is get drunk and have fun while also simultaneously getting an education so that I can become a successful successor of my families’ business.” Yifan says nonchalantly. 

 

“Whatever man. All I’m trying to say is that you should warm up to people more. You know, get some friends that aren’t me and Chanyeol.” Sehun responds, flipping onto his stomach to look at Yifan. 

 

“What’s wrong with you guys being my only friends?” Yifan asks. “Nothing, nothing at all! But it’d be nice to have a few acquaintances on the side, you know?” 

 

“I’m fine with you two, thanks.” Yifan says firmly, hastily packing away clothes. “Still the same cold-as-ice Yifan I’ve come to hate and mildly love through the years.” Chanyeol shouts from across the room, earning a few snorts from Sehun. Yifan throws a dirty sock at Chanyeol in response, the latter only narrowly dodging the assault. 

 

Yifan is a young man with a heart as cold as ice. As Sehun likes to say, it’s like his heart was frozen two times over during his first winter and has yet to be thawed. 

 

It’s not like he’s a bad person, though (at least he thinks so); get to know him and he’s actually a pretty nice guy. The hard part is  _ actually  _ getting to know him though. Yifan is like a closed book locked tight with a keycode and everything; it’s near impossible to have a proper conversation with the giant. 

 

The only exceptions are Chanyeol and Sehun, his two best friends. Sehun he met through family connections, while he met Chanyeol through much more fun means. He doesn’t know how, but they just clicked and despite having wildly contrasting personalities, they’ve been inseparable since the first year of high school when they all met. 

 

Sehun was the classic playboy; tall, handsome and with a body sculpted by the gods, he has the skill to woo a girl into bed in two minutes tops. Being rich was an added bonus but even without the money advantage, Sehun’s pretty sure he’d still be able to snag any girl he takes an interest to. True love was nothing but a concept to Sehun. To him, it was all about short-term flings and meaningless one-night stands that supplied him with all the love he could ever ask for. 

 

Chanyeol was the oddball in the group. He wasn’t rich or the heir to a company but besides that, he’s still considered a true friend to Yifan and Sehun. Chanyeol likes to fight; not that puny Wii Sports shit, actual fighting. No gloves, no nothing; just fighting until you or your opponent passes out. Chanyeol doesn’t want to brag, but it’d usually be him coming out victorious. Earning money through fighting was his only source of income, so he has to do it to earn a living. He doesn’t mind it though, and actually finds it rewarding when he adds another stack of $20 bills to his wallet. 

 

Together the three alphas make a sort-of functional friendship and over the years, their bond has strengthened. Yifan and Sehun go to watch Chanyeol fight and stitch him up, Yifan helps Sehun with his homework while Chanyeol is there to always lend a cigarette when the two are stressed. It’s kinda fucked up, but to them, it’s brotherhood. 

 

“I’m gonna go get some food. You guys wanna come?” Yifan asks, walking to the front door. “Only if you pay.” The two say in unison. Yifan scoffs but says nothing, only taking out his wallet and walking out of the room, the two younger males jumping on from where they were to follow him. 

 

Junmyeon needed to escape. He doesn’t know what the three were gonna do to him if he stayed in there, so he went to the the #1 place he could think of; the activities fair. Stalls were lined up on each side of the long pathway leading to the front gates. There was a club for about everything; swimming, eco-warriors, there was even an acapella singing group that was handing out flyers for tryouts. 

Junmyeon kept looking around, until his eyes spotted something he’d been looking for. He stared up at the big block letters spelling out ‘ _ SOOMAN UNIVERSITY WRITING CLUB _ **_’_ ** and hastily made his towards the stall. When he got there, a bored looking girl sat on a chair, reading a book. After a while, she looks up and narrows her eyes at the petite male. 

 

“Are you here to sign up for the Writing Club?” She asks, face void of any emotion. Junmyeon nods, wringing his hands. “I really love to—” 

 

“No need for cringy backstories, just sign up and go. Be at the Writer’s Room by 9 am sharp tomorrow; it should be on your map so you don’t have to ask me.” She cuts him off, shoving a clipboard in his face. Junmyeon is taken aback, but remains composed as he grits his teeth, hastily writing down his name before stomping off. 

 

Junmyeon wonders if everyone’s gonna be like the girl with terrible makeup skills; non-filtered, rude and difficult to approach. In high school he was able to make some acquaintances on the side besides Yixing, but he doesn’t know if that’s achievable here. Everyone’s so robotic and stick with their own group of friends like glue, never daring to cross the imaginary border and meet new people. It’s sad, but on the bright side, Junmyeon thinks of it as a good plotline for a book. 

 

Yifan takes Chanyeol and Sehun to his favorite cafe that he frequented during break. The pastel themes and cute cartoon characters on the wall greatly contrasted the three giants who all awkwardly take a seat on the plush pink seats. 

 

“Dude, what the hell? This place is so girly and pink it makes me sick.” Chanyeol gags. Sehun shrugs, winking at the group of girls seated in front of their table, who all squeal. “At least there’s cute girls.” 

 

“They’ve got great food so I tend to block out the aesthetics. It’s worth it, trust me.” Yifan says, scrolling through the menu. After a while, Yifan orders three chocolate pies with large milkshakes. For anyone else, they’d probably be crying at the thought of their bank account but for Yifan, he doesn’t have to care. It’s one of the perks of being the child of two successful parents. 

 

“I’ve got a fight scheduled for tonight. You guys coming?” Chanyeol says, shovelling another piece of his delectable pie. “Will there be an after party?” Sehun asks. 

 

“Of course. Alcohol and hot chicks aplenty.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Then I’ll be there.” The younger smiles mischievously.

 

“You coming, Yifan?” Chanyeol turns his head to the taller, who only nods in response. The latter is too busy munching on his food, and tunes out the voices of his two friends so that he can focus on his pie. The doorbell chimes signalling the entrance of a new customer, but Yifan couldn’t care less.  _ That is, until he hears the voice of angels. _

  
  


“Can I order a chocolate sundae, please?” The person said. It was a small voice, but Yifan heard it loud and clear. Intrigued, he tilts his head upwards to spot a person in front the counter. From their hair, Yifan suspects that the person is a male (with a nicely shaped pair of legs, but whatever). The person looked tiny; he couldn’t have reached Yifan’s chin. The petite male turned his heel and went to get a table, but Yifan could only get a glimpse of half of his face. The guy looked to be in distress, and Yifan wants to go up to him and ask if he was okay.

 

_ That would be impossible however, since Yifan doesn’t really know how to approach people.  _

 

Yifan sits up a little to try and get a better look of the guy’s face, but he is pulled back down harshly. “Dude, you were tilting the table.” Chanyeol says. Yifan smiles awkwardly, muttering a small ‘sorry’ before taking another peek at the guy. 

 

“Jun… Junmyeon?” The cashier calls out, holding a milkshake. The petite man stands up and takes the drink, bowing before hastily making his way out the store, unknowingly having Yifan’s eyes follow his every move. 

 

“Junmyeon….” Yifan repeats like a mantra, engraving the name in his head. It’s not everyday that Yifan gets so interested in someone and he hasn’t even seen the guy’s full face yet, but he just couldn't get the latter’s voice out of his head. It was like a mixture of all things good in the world; getting out of bed without a headache, having a good night’s sleep, coming into classes wide awake and ready to learn—

 

_ Yifan really needs more sleep _ . 

 

Aside from that though, Yifan smiles to himself, praying to the lords above that he gets another chance to see the small boy again. Maybe then, he might be able to see his whole face.

* * *

 

_ Fractals of snow poured down from the sky, coating the land with a thick layer of white slush. It glistened beautifully under the moonlight, creating breathtaking sparkles that looked like wisps of magic.  _

 

It was supposed to be beautiful and sunny with the mildest rainfall due to the arrival of spring, but nature had to pull a prank on him and rain down something else;  _ snow.  _ And Junmyeon was  _ not  _ a snow-loving person. 

 

For one, it was so cold. Junmyeon didn’t know about the impending snowfall since he didn’t check up on the weather forecast so he only wore a white shirt with a red sweater. It was oversized, but it couldn’t keep Junmyeon protected from the snowy winds. Junmyeon held the warm cup of coffee in his hand firmly, desperate for any sort of warmth. 

 

Then there was the snow itself; it looked so  _ boring _ . Dull and uninspiring, it did nothing but soil Junmyeon’s shoes as he trudged through the thick layer of it covering the pavement. Junmyeon cringes at the water seeping through the thin layer of his shoes, slowly making his socks wet. It was an uncomfortable feeling, and Junmyeon wonders why he even went out of his dorm in the first place. 

Oh.  _ Right _ . 

 

Prior to the unfortunate snowfall, he must’ve been having too much fun looking around the area that surrounded Sooman University he forgot about his three roommates. Judging from Kyungsoo going to the department store to get ‘supplies’ and Luhan going to look for the latter after he found out Junmyeon was an omega, that only meant one thing;  _ They were gonna tie Junmyeon up and sell him to the black market.  _ Or kill him, but Junmyeon thinks that the black market idea is more plausible. 

 

Omegas were a rarity in the world, and selling them for sex would make a person a good stack of cash. Three guys stuck in a crappy university in a dorm that was built on shaky foundation who have an omega roommate? You  _ cannot  _ convince Junmyeon otherwise that the whole concept is suspicious in itself, let alone the black market stuff. 

 

“Hey there princess.” A gruff voice says from behind him. Junmyeon jumps, turning around to find a giant man looming over him like a wolf standing over its about-to-be-eaten prey. Junmyeon gulps, tightening his grip on his cup of coffee.

 

“Y—yes?” Junmyeon stutters, taking a few steps back. The man laughs darkly, and steps forward, following Junmyeon’s steps. He follows him until Junmyeon hits his back on a wall and puts his hands on either side of latter’s head to deny him any escape. Frantically turning his head, Junmyeon notices that he’s been backed up into a dark alleyway. 

 

“What’s a little cutie like you walking the streets alone this late at night?” The stranger asks, leaning in so that he’s eye-to-eye with Junmyeon. Junmyeon is scared shitless and he’s shaking out of fear, but he can’t just fight back; this man is well over 6 foot and he doesn’t stand a chance considering how tiny and weak he is.

 

“I was just you know strolling around and…” Junmyeon can’t think of anymore words to say, finding it hard to breathe considering the close proximity with the creep. In anycase, it’s impressive that Junmyeon hasn’t started to try and run away, since he knows that’ll only make the situation worse. 

 

_ ‘Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm…’  _ Junmyeon repeats like a mantra in his head, trying to put as much distance as possible with the other man. 

 

“I see you’re only wearing a sweater…” The man says, looking at Junmyeon hungrily. He caresses Junmyeon’s thigh, “Want me to warm you—”

 

“No, I’m fine thank you.” Junmyeon says quickly, pulling the man’s hand away. The man raises an eyebrow and if even remotely possible, leans in closer to Junmyeon. Tears well up in Junmyeon’s eyes out of panic and the calm facade he managed to put on is slowly falling apart. 

 

“That wasn’t a question.” The man says darkly laughing mockingly when he sees Junmyeon’s glossy eyes. “Don’t cry. I’ll make you feel better, I promise.” Junmyeon chokes a sob as he feels the creep’s hot breath fanning against his neck. In times like this, Junmyeon is mentally on his knees praying to the gods above for a miracle. 

 

_ And just like a miracle, help comes. _

 

Junmyeon hears a loud thud accompanied by a groan of pain and moments later, Junmyeon is freed from the man’s cage. Junmyeon’s breaths are uneven as he recomposes himself, sobbing. He feels pathetic as the tears he was so desperately trying to hold back came flowing down his eyes like a waterfall, and he shuts his eyes tightly in an attempt to stop them. 

 

“Are you okay?” A deep voice asks. Junmyeon feels hands on his shoulders, and they feel warm and nice. Opening his eyes, he tilts his head to see another tall and scary-looking man. Out of instinct, Junmyeon screams and throws the cup of coffee he managed to hold onto during the whole experience at the giant. The coffee spills onto the man’s shirt and he hisses at the stinging heat. He let’s go off Junmyeon, giving the latter the chance to escape. 

 

_ Junmyeon runs. He runs as fast as his stubby legs can carry him without looking back. _

* * *

 

If there was anything Yifan loved, it was  _ snow _ . So when he saw snowfall as he stepped out onto the doorstep of the shabby apartment, he was ecstatic. Snow was like ice cream; pretty on the outside, but cold in its interior (Yifan also loves ice cream, so that’s another plus). 

 

Bored from the party that he had attended after Chanyeol won his fight, he decided to tiptoe out to get some fresh air. He didn’t know where he was gonna go, so he just mindlessly strolled through the quiet streets. 

 

He stops in his tracks when he sees two figures in a dark alley. Narrowing his eyes, he sees that the larger figure has got the smaller one backed up onto a wall. Yifan decides to come a little closer to investigate, as he’s getting a pretty bad vibe just from the look of their positions. 

 

“ _ Want me to warm you up? _ ” Yifan cringes when he hears the deep and sultry voice of a man. The guy is so obviously trying to get that person underneath them, but if they want it or not is something Yifan has yet to decipher. 

 

“ _ No I’m fine, thank you.”  _ That voice.  _ That soft and angelic voice _ . 

 

_ It’s Junmyeon.  _

 

Yifan can hear the fear in his voice, and he growls as he silently makes his way towards them. Grabbing a nearby rock buried underneath the snow that Yifan knows is not big enough to kill the man, he grips it tightly in his palm. 

 

“ _ That wasn’t a question. _ ” The man’s mocking laugh aggravates Yifan even more. 

“ _ Don’t cry. I’ll make you feel better, I promise.”  _ That was the final straw. 

 

Running up to the man, he strikes him in the head with the rock.  _ It should be enough to knock him unconscious.  _ Looking down at the man who was groaning in pain, he is seething with anger. But, the sobs right next to him knock him out of his anger-induced daze. Turning his head, he sees  _ him _ . 

 

He was much smaller than Yifan had guessed, barely reaching his shoulders. “Are you okay?” He asks softly, putting his hands on the latter’s shoulders. The petite male’s breathing was uneven and heavy as he slowly tilted his head to look at Yifan. The latter opens his eyes and Yifan finally gets a good look at the owner of the voice’s face. 

 

_ Just like his voice, his face was angelic-like too.  _ Junmyeon has plump lips, a cute button nose and beautiful eyes; but the tears streaking down his face dim the beauty that he has. 

 

Unfortunately though, the moment didn’t last long. Yifan jumped when Junmyeon started screaming and soon enough, he felt hot liquid come in contact with his skin. Hissing, he dropped his hands off Junmyeon’s shoulders, with the latter running off. 

 

“Fuck!” He grits his teeth, hastily patting his shirt dry with his sleeve. Yifan runs after him but when he makes it to the main road, all he can see is the endless stretch of snow.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



	2. ❄ | chill winds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters introduced and some fleshing out of some other character's back stories.
> 
> ~~Did I mention Yifan and Junmyeon meet for the first time?~~
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is boring but happy reading loves ♥

♪ | “You’re a bright and shining dime, that’s frozen in my mind.” 

 

Junmyeon doesn’t remember much of what happened after he ran away from that giant man. What he can remember though is how he was dumb enough to stumble into his dorm and jump onto his bed, not giving a damn about the three potential predators that could’ve easily tied him up and stuff him into a duffel bag while he was sleeping.

 

So when he woke up and saw three heads staring down at him with curious eyes, he immediately sprung into action; leaping off of his bed and stumbling to the door, he tries to make himself look as big as possible, squaring his shoulders and puffing his chest out. Judging from the judgmental stare Kyungsoo’s giving him, he’s positive that it isn’t working. 

 

Luhan ( _ again _ ), was the first to break the awkward silence. “Well good morning to you too, Junmyeon.” He snorts in amusement, sitting back down on his bed. 

 

“Why were you all… Why were you all staring at me?” Junmyeon says at a loss of words. “To make sure you weren’t dead, duh.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, walking up to him. The latter hastily distances himself, until his back is pressed up onto the door. 

 

“Look, I know we started off on the wrong foot due to  _ some  _ misunderstandings…” Kyungsoo says, getting closer to the petite male until they were only at arms-length. 

 

“...And I apologise for that. Do you maybe wanna, start over?” Kyungsoo smiles awkwardly, extending his hand out. Junmyeon furrows his eyebrows, confused at the ‘ _ misunderstanding _ ’ part but nonetheless returns the handshake. 

 

“Yeah… I guess.” He says dumbly, still at a loss of words. “Oh thank God, I never really apologize to people so that was really hard for me to do…” Kyungsoo says quietly, sighing in relief. 

 

“Anyways, do you wanna get breakfast with us?” Kyungsoo asks. Junmyeon would’ve said yes, but he suddenly remembers Writing Club; turning his head to the wall clock, he gasps when he sees what the time was.

 

8:44 am.  _ He only has 16 minutes to get to Writing Club, which was located on the other side of campus. _

 

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. “Uh…. Yes! Yes, I’m good…” Junmyeon smiles. “I… Actually have plans so I can’t come with, maybe next time?” He says, trying to sound disappointed.  

 

“Oh! Okay…. Well, we’ll see you later, Junmyeon.” Kyungsoo nods his head, signalling the other two to come with him as he exits the room. Baekhyun smiles at him, while Luhan gives him a pat on the shoulder, snickering. Junmyeon stands there both confused and hungry at the thought of breakfast, but he once again springs into action after seeing the clock on the wall slowly ticking to the big 9 o’clock. 

 

Junmyeon runs as fast as his stubby legs can carry him. People stare at him weirdly as he makes his way through the campus in search for the Writing Room, but he decides to save his embarrassment for later as he’s too focused on making it to Writing Club on time. The lady at the stall said 9 am  _ sharp  _ and considering how menacing the lady looked with her eyes that had  _ way  _ too much eyeliner on them, he is afraid of the consequences. 

 

Finally stumbling into the room, he is met with a few stares. Red face from all the running he did, hair a mess and sweat trailing down his face, the embarrassment all came crashing down on him as he awkwardly stands next to the door. 

 

“Close the door and find a seat please, Sihyeon will be here soon.” A deep voice shouts from across the room. Junmyeon nods, shutting the door before tiptoeing to a random table. He feels a nudge on his side which tells him that he is (sadly) not alone in his moment of self-loathing and questioning of life choices. Turning his eyes, he has to tilt his head to see eye-to-eye with the man next to him. Round glasses hang off the latter’s face, and his hair looks floppy, bangs slickly parted. 

 

“That was quite a show you put on.” The man says. “Tell me about it.” He responds, crossing his arms in annoyance.  _ The handsome man had to be a jerk, of course! _

“Don’t be embarrassed, it’s good to leave a funny first impression.” The man extends a hand, “I’m Jung Wooseok, first-year.”

 

“Kim Junmyeon, I’m a first-year as well.” He returns the kind gesture, eyes widening when he notices how big the latter’s hand is. Wooseok seems to notice, and he breaks the handshake and sighs. 

 

“Yeah, I know it’s huge, I’m an alpha so it’s only natural.” He says, cheeks turning red in embarrassment. Junmyeon snorts in amusement, not knowing if the man realizes how dirty he just sounded. “It’s okay, big hands are generally a turn-on for omegas.” Junmyeon smiles. “You’re an omega?” Wooseok’s eyes widen.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? Normal males around our age should be around 5’7 at least.” Junmyeon sighs. Junmyeon’s stopped growing at 15;  _ omega  _ genes, his mom liked to call it. 

 

“I mean, I guess… Omegas are just a rarity in the world.” Wooseok says, dumbfounded. “Well now you know, so feel free to court me to your heart’s desire.” Junmyeon teases. Wooseok smiles and shakes his head, “I’m not looking for a relationship right now, sorry. Gotta graduate and make my parents proud.” At the mention of ‘ _ parents _ ’, Junmyeon’s smile dims. 

 

_ Make my parents proud _ ; Junmyeon wishes, but he knows that they’d be much happier with him if he just enrolled into an all-omega school and lived out his life birthing out grandchildren like some sort of baby-making factory.

 

“Well, it’s good to know that I’ve made my first omega friend on the second day of university.” Wooseok says, casually leaning onto the table. “Likewise, big hands.” Junmyeon giggles, which causes Wooseok to turn red again. 

 

‘ _ Maybe he isn’t so bad, after all _ .’ Junmyeon thinks to himself, finding the giant cute when he blushes.  

* * *

 

Yifan angrily sips on his warm glass of tea. Eyes glued onto the cafe window, he is mad for a variety of reasons. For one, he’s mad at himself for not attempting to run after Junmyeon yesterday night. He would’ve easily caught up to him had he been quicker in recovering from the coffee attack. He’s also mad at Junmyeon, a simple ‘ _ thank you _ ’ would’ve been nice! 

 

Yifan doesn’t know how long he’s been thinking until he feels a harsh slap on his back. Hissing in pain, he narrows his eyes at the assailant. “What? I thought you were dead, I had to do something.” Chanyeol says casually, turning his attention back on his phone. 

 

“Which reminds me, where did you go last night? You still haven’t told us.” Sehun says. “I got bored and you two left me, so I decided to go and take a stroll.” Yifan shrugs. Sehun makes a whistling sound, smirking. 

 

“Stroll? Like stroll your dick up in someone’s—” 

 

“No, it’s nothing like that you horny asshole.” Yifan hits Sehun on the arm, scowling. “Are you sure? Because a normal guy wouldn’t leave a party filled with hot chicks—” 

 

“Yes I’m sure, Sehun. I’m pretty sure I know what I did last night so shut your ass up before I hit you where it hurts.” Yifan cuts the younger off again, sending him a glare. Sehun rolls his eyes, crossing his legs. “It’s our second year at university and you  _ still  _ haven’t got laid! This is so embarrassing, really.” He says, shaking his head in shame.

 

“One day, Yifan, one day! I promise I will fulfill the duties as your best friend and hook you up with some hot babe who’ll make you feel good.” Chanyeol snorts, “Bullshit you’re his best friend.” 

 

“I met him first you knucklehead.” 

 

“Well I actually have proper conversations with him and give him good advice?” 

 

“What person with the right mind takes advice from a person who fights for the fun of it?” 

 

“A person like Yifan. And I don’t only fight for fun, it’s like my profession, a way to get—”

 

“Shut up you two. God, you guys are giving me a headache.” Yifan says, massaging his forehead. “Don’t get all grandpa-like, you’re only a few months older than us.” Sehun laughs. Chanyeol laughs alongside him a few moments later, and Yifan groans, dropping his head on the table, which only worsens his impending migraine. 

 

While Yifan is suffering from the two immature alphas, three elegant omegas are seated across from them, sipping on their coffee. “It’s like a wild pack of noisy wolves.” Kyungsoo scrunches his face in disgust. “Aren’t we descendants from wolves?” Luhan says. 

 

“Yes, but Mother Nature decided to turn us into high-end big-brained species. Unfortunately, Mother Nature didn’t have time to improve on  _ them  _ as she was too focused on us.” Kyungsoo corrects him. “All these years I’ve known you and I still don’t know why you hate alphas so much, they’re hot as fuck.” Luhan says. 

 

“Language!” Kyungsoo hisses. “And it’s just in my blood that I don’t associate with them, I’m way too sophisticated to be seen with those ruffians.” He adds, adding sugar to his coffee ( _ A packet and a half, precisely. _ ) 

 

“Then how are you gonna give your mother a grandchild?” Luhan raises an eyebrow. Kyungsoo seems to be at a loss of words, but remains his composure, clearing his throat. “Easy, I’ll just get a sperm donor.” He says.  _ Betas were out of the question. If he wanted a perfect, strong and extra beautiful child, he’d have to sadly get sperm from an alpha.  _

 

“So anyways, new guy! I still don’t know why you went out of your way to go to the store and get pepper spray, Soo. He was so obviously an omega.” Luhan says. “You can never be too sure! Omegas are a rarity in this world, there’s  _ sadly  _ only—” 

 

“—A little over six million of us spread across the wide expanse of Earth, I know, I know.” Luhan cuts him off, rolling his eyes. “You remembered!” Kyungsoo says.  _ Of course he would _ ; not remembering after the countless times Kyungsoo has said his little lesson in the history of omegas would mean that Luhan had some sort of memory impairment. 

 

Turning his attention to Baekhyun, he sees the petite male trying to hide behind him. “What’s wrong, Baek?” He asks. Baekhyun slowly raises a finger, and Luhan sees that he’s pointing at one of the alphas he was talking about. “That guy… With the red hair? He kept on staring at me, it was making me uncomfortable.” He says quietly, blushing. Kyungsoo turns his head and narrows his eyes at said man who was currently annoying his friend who was situated in between him and another man. 

 

“Ignore him. If he does anything, I’ve got pepper spray.” 

 

“There is no need for that, Kyungsoo! Just don’t mind him, Baek. He’s probably only checking you out, if anything you should feel confident in yourself.” Luhan says, dismissing Kyungsoo’s needless extra precautions. 

 

“Don’t give him the wrong idea, Luhan. Baek, you know that I’m always here for you, right? So if you don’t want to get pregnant with that dirty dog’s baby, then I suggest you don’t talk to him at all, okay?” Kyungsoo says, like a mom warning her child about crossing the street without supervision. Baekhyun smiles, nodding his head obediently. 

 

“You’re only delaying the inevitable, Soo. With a body like Baekhyun’s he’s bound to lose his virginity sooner or later.” Luhan says. Kyungsoo gasps, and sits up from his chair to lean forward and cover Baekhyun’s reddening ears. Unbeknownst to him however, his ass was on full display to the three alphas. “Now  _ that’s  _ an omega’s ass.” Sehun whistles, enjoying the view. “I don’t know—I much preferred that cutie that was in front of him.” Chanyeol says. 

 

“How about we just eat the remainder of our food and head to classes? We’ll be late if we don’t hurry.” Yifan interjects, face turning red in second-hand embarrassment from his friends who were  _ shamelessly  _ perving on the poor omega in front of them.

* * *

 

Junmyeon is about to file a lawsuit against the girl with terrible makeup. 

 

When the sign on top of the stall said ‘Writing Club’, Junmyeon assumed that it would be a small, tight-knit group of people who shared ideas and chatted amongst each other while they all wrote their own individual pieces of word vomit. He definitely did not expect to be writing for the university’s daily newspaper,  _ Sooman Times!  _

 

“What’s with the sad face?” Wooseok asks, trying not to laugh at how adorable the petite man next to him was being. “It’s not funny, Wooseok! I can’t believe that witch tricked me into joining this stupid club.” Junmyeon grits his teeth, glaring at the girl in front of the room, who was mindlessly on her phone. “It’s not that bad, it’ll only be for a couple of weeks until the school can find some volunteers to do it.” Wooseok says positively. 

 

“But did they  _ have  _ to force us to do it? I wanted to write actual stories and make some friends, not write for some crappy newspaper that no one reads.” Junmyeon frowns, slumping down on his chair. “Well besides the writing part, you  _ did  _ make a friend, right?” Wooseok asks. Junmyeon sighs but cracks a smile, “Yeah…. I guess.” He says, and a large smile blooms onto the giant’s face. 

 

The rest of Writing Club was boring, with no one but Wooseok keeping Junmyeon entertained. An hour in, and Junmyeon was ready to pack up and leave to prepare for the first day of classes. Wooseok decided to stay back, so Junmyeon bid his new friend goodbye as he walked out of the Writing Room, the thick air inside the cramped room being replaced with fresh and chill winds brought upon the aftermath of snow. 

 

Junmyeon sat on a bench, tapping his foot on the concrete and checking his phone occasionally, patiently waiting for classes to start. As the winds get harsher and colder, he hugs himself in a desperate attempt to keep warm, inwardly cursing Mother Nature for her moodiness. If things couldn’t get any worse, someone sits next to him. It’s an awkward silence, and Junmyeon can’t help but sigh in annoyance; sitting next to someone you don’t know and not making an effort to talk them is just irritating to the latter, so he musters the courage to raise his head and ask the person to leave. 

 

_ He would’ve, but instead he finds himself gasping in shock and dropping his books on the floor.  _ It was the same guy that he threw his coffee at. From what he remembered, he heard a distinct ‘ _ fuck! _ ’ and hiss of pain before he decided to run away like an idiot. Taking that into account, he realizes that the guy probably has the intention of getting back at him from what happened yesterday. He doesn’t realize how long they’ve been staring at each other until the guy clears his throat. 

 

“Um….” Junmyeon says dumbly, scrambling to edge of the bench. The guy says nothing but keeps his gaze on Junmyeon, eyes wide and cheeks reddening from what Junmyeon assumes is because of the cold. A minute later and Junmyeon is just about ready to bolt, until the guy dips down and grabs his books. Sitting back up, he awkwardly shoves the book in front of the smaller’s face. 

 

“You dropped your books.” He says, and Junmyeon is shocked at how deep the latter’s voice is. Taking them from the guys giant hands, he mutters a quick ‘thank you’ before jumping up from the bench and walking away as fast as possible.  _ Please don’t follow me please don’t follow me please don’t follow me _ —

 

“Hey, wait up!” The guy calls after him. Junmyeon can hear the creaking of the bench and the giant’s echoing footsteps. Gulping, he fastens his pace but it’s no use as the guy stops in front of him, blocking him from going any further. Preparing for the worst, Junmyeon cranes his neck up to see the guy looking down at him with an unreadable expression. Another gut-wrenching minute passes until the guy steps back, extending his hand out for what Junmyeon assumes is for a handshake. 

 

“I’m Yifan—Wu Yifan.” The guy stutters, and Junmyeon almost finds it cute. Eyeing the hand wearily, Junmyeon cautiously returns the handshake. “Kim Junmyeon.”

 

“I know.” Junmyeon’s mouth drops, and he pulls his hand away.  _ How did the guy know his name? Oh my god he has a stalker _ — 

 

“Not that I was stalking you or anything!” The giant says quickly. “I found out about you from a mutual friend, that’s all.” He adds, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. “Is that so?” Junmyeon asks, tilting his head. The guys nods, and Junmyeon resists the strong urge to reach up and ruffle the latter’s hair.  _ Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Luhan were the only people that knew of his existence and cared enough to remember his name. It’s got to be one of them!  _

 

“I just came to see if you were okay, from what happened yesterday.” Yifan says. At the mention of yesterday’s events, Junmyeon’s face sours. He’s buried that behind him, and learnt his lesson about not going out alone late at night. “Yeah, I’m okay.” He says. 

 

“And the coffee really hurt at first, but I’m okay now. At least it warmed me up.” He says. Despite his blank voice, Junmyeon cracks a smile, finding the guy’s emotionless face funny. Soon the corner of the latter’s lips tug upwards, creating the smallest smile. Junmyeon still identifies it as a smile though, and decides that he prefers a smile on the giant than his intimidating and devoid of any emotion face. 

 

“Yeah, sorry about that. But you know it was on instinct; another giant and scary looking man comes up to me, a small omega, and stares me down like I was the next meal on his three-course buffet? I’m pretty sure you’d throw your scalding hot coffee at them so that you have enough time to run away as well.” Junmyeon says matter-of-factly, but nonetheless still apologizes. Yifan’s mouth drops and his cheeks redden again and Junmyeon is about to ask him what was wrong until he remembers that he has classes. 

 

“I’m sorry Yifan but I have to go, I have classes. It was nice to meet you, though.” Junmyeon awkwardly maneuvers himself around the giant, and continues on his way. When he turns the corner, he can see two other giants peering down at him. Both have massive grins on their faces, and the one with blonde hair even gave him a wink. Junmyeon pays no mind to them however, fastening his pace as he walks past the two.

* * *

 

“That was the shittiest confession I ever heard in my life.” Sehun mocks, throwing his head back as he laughs at the sulking older next to him. “Cut him some slack Sehun. Yifan barely talks to anyone else but us and you expect him to successfully confess to his crush during their first encounter.” Chanyeol says, trying his best to not laugh. 

 

“Hahaha, very funny you two. God I made a fool of myself, didn’t I?” Yifan says, cringing as he recalls his first formal meeting with Junmyeon. If anything, Junmyeon looked even more ethereal in the light, so that was a plus. He looked especially cute in the large coat he was wearing as well, which made him look tinier than he already was.

 

“He’s an omega too, isn’t he? You caught yourself the perfect housewife, Yifan.” Sehun says. “That’s if I ever get the chance to talk to him again! If I don’t I’m blaming it all on you.” Yifan huffs, glaring at the younger. “Hey, don’t hate me for giving you the courage to go up to him. If anything I’d consider myself a pretty good friend.” Sehun says. Yifan just groans and drops his head on the table in defeat. “Omegas are pretty rare though. There’s only like what, a hundred of them in the world?” Chanyeol says.

 

“6 million, actually.” A voice calls out. Turning their heads, they see their friend Jongin walking towards them. Greeting each other with the usual high fives and claps on the back, Jongin takes a seat in front of the three of them. “Speaking of omegas, there are three of them who’re first-years, according to what I’ve been hearing.” Jongin says. 

 

“Really?” Sehun perks up, eyes widening with interest. “Yep. Smoking hot too, apparently.” Jongin adds, smirking. Sehun makes a knowing face and leans back on his chair coolly. “Three? Now we can all have our own cute omega, what a blessing!” Sehun says. “Aren’t there four of us?” Jongin asks, crossing his arms.

 

“Our good man Yifan has actually found himself one as well, haven’t you?” Sehun teases, patting Yifan on the back. Yifan scowls, shoving Sehun’s hand away. “Did he?” Jongin’s eyes widen in surprise; from the little interactions he’s had with Yifan and from what Sehun and Chanyeol tell him, Yifan is no social butterfly. Sex and love was something out of the question for the latter, so Jongin is in disbelief at the news. 

 

“Shut up will you?” Yifan hisses at Sehun, who only raises his arms up in surrender. “And no, I don’t. I made an absolute fool of myself in front of him and I’m pretty sure he thinks I’m some lowly pervert with no friends.” Yifan adds, dropping his head on the table again. “I mean besides us, you really don’t have any friends.” Chanyeol says matter-of-factly. Yifan doesn’t say anything back, since he knows it’s true.

 

Yifan has never really experienced the things people like him would’ve back in highschool. Yifan is built, tall and handsome, and was one of the star players in his old basketball team. He was the guy that was able to get a crowd of girls swooning just by walking past them in the hallways and yet, he’s never even had a girlfriend. 

 

Yifan didn’t think he needed one, so he just strayed away from all that stuff and focused on his sports and academics throughout high school. Sehun would try and hook him up with some attractive cheerleader, but it would always end with the girl leaving halfway through the date and telling Sehun that Yifan just wasn’t interested;  _ Sehun stopped trying during sophomore year _ . 

 

All that romance stuff was a weird concept for him; he’s never really known what love was since his parents were always out of the house on business trips. Yifan did have a good childhood as he was spoiled and lived in a gigantic mansion, but there was something he needed more, something he craved for each and every day.  _ Attention _ . Attention from his parents, which was never given to him. Yifan tries not to hold a grudge against them, but the last time they interacted was in break and it wasn’t even a proper conversation; they just sent him a card saying ‘ _ Merry Christmas! _ ’ with some expensive watch that Yifan hasn’t worn since. 

 

Yifan likes to think that because of this, he is what he is today; a cold-hearted, unapproachable and silent man, who doesn’t talk to anyone else but his two friends. 

 

But at the sight of that small man who entered the pink cafe and ordered a milkshake, something happened. The petite omega he saved from getting assaulted on that fateful night did something to his heart, and Yifan can’t pinpoint exactly what he did, but he likes the feeling of it. Yifan likes it so much that he listened to Sehun’s advice for once and went up to him and introduced himself with the terrible social skills that he has. And that’s something that only happens once every blue moon. 

 

For the first time, Yifan finds himself wanting to talk to someone new. Someone he believes was sent down from the heavens to thaw his frozen heart and melt it.  _ Just like ice cream _ .

* * *

 

Junmyeon splashes cold water on his face, finding it refreshing after a long day of being cramped in classes. Drying his face with his towel, he turns his heel about to leave the dormitory showers until he sees Luhan and Baekhyun, both walking towards him. 

 

“Hey.” Luhan and Baekhyun say in unison, the two going up to their own sinks on either side of Junmyeon’s. Junmyeon smiles and nods, awkwardly standing there. “We didn’t get to see you all day. Where were you?” Luhan asks, putting exfoliator on his face. 

 

“I was busy with classes and stuff.” Junmyeon explains, wringing his hands. Luhan gives him a side-eye but nods, continuing on his face routine. Junmyeon glances at Baekhyun who was brushing his teeth and almost gasps. Baekhyun looked very scandalous with his oversized sweater and shorts that revealed his soft, hairless and sensual legs, making Junmyeon wonder if Baekhyun knows how many horny alphas and betas there are inside their dormitory hall.

 

“How was your first day at classes?” Junmyeon asks out of the blue, striking up a conversation. “Really boring. But apparently, there were rumours circulating about us so make sure to put pepper spray in your bag!” Luhan says, picking at his face. “What rumours?”  _ And pepper spray, really?! _

 

“Apparently someone found out that we were omegas and spread the word around, so don’t be surprised if you get hit on tomorrow.” Luhan explains nonchalantly, putting on a face mask. Junmyeon nods in understanding, but suddenly remembers about the thing Yifan told him earlier. 

 

_ “I found out about you from a mutual friend, that’s all.”  _ Aha.  _ Looks like they weren’t the only ones spreading rumours, Luhan.  _

 

Playing it cool, Junmyeon pretends to fix his hair. “Do you guys know a guy here named Wu Yifan?” Junmyeon asks. At the name ‘Wu Yifan’, Luhan and Baekhyun both stop what they were doing and stare at Junmyeon, wide-eyed and mouths wide open. Junmyeon looks at them back and forth, and cringes when he sees Luhan’s face mask get all wrinkled up . 

 

“Wu Yifan? As in the really tall and hot guy who just so happens to be an alpha?” Luhan asks quickly. Junmyeon nods his head dumbly, and Luhan throws his arms up in the air in disbelief. “Who doesn’t? All the girls and omegas here already want his knot, and it’s only been two days.” Luhan says. Junmyeon is more than surprised. He would admit, Yifan is kinda hot, but the guy acts like a clown. 

 

“I would like to be excluded from that narrative.” Baekhyun meekly raises a rand. “You’re only saying that because of Kyungsoo.” Luhan rolls his eyes, “But anyways, it’s a shame cause he doesn’t really talk to anyone but his two friends, who I heard were 1) also alphas and 2) also really hot so if he turns out to be a buzzkill, then I could always try and seduce one of them.” Luhan adds. 

 

“Anyways, why’d you ask in the first place? Do you like him?” Luhan teases, shaking his shoulders playfully. “What? No!” Junmyeon says a little too loudly, making the both of them jump. “I-I don’t. I was just asking cause a lot of people kept on talking about him.” He says, coming up with a lie to explain himself. He can’t tell Luhan about the incident that happened earlier, or else the latter will ask him about it nonstop and quite frankly, Junmyeon wants some shut-eye before another day of classes. 

 

“I’m gonna go to the dorm now. Good night.” Junmyeon says, quickly making his way out of the room. When he leaves, Luhan and Baekhyun both look at each other with knowing eyes. “They’re fucking already?! That Junmyeon guy is wild I’ll tell you.” Luhan laughs. 

 

“I was about to say that he likes him but yeah that works too.” Baekhyun says timidly, packing up his things. “It’s university, Baekhyun!” Luhan says enthusiastically, putting his hands on Baekhyun’s small shoulders. “A whole new world of flings, hot alphas and a new chance to establish yourself. I am  _ not  _ gonna let Kyungsoo stop you from getting dick this year, that I promise you!” 

 

Baekhyun gulps as he turns red in embarrassment, knowing Luhan too well to know that he wasn’t lying when he said that. Baekhyun doesn’t get what the big deal is. He just wants to save his body for the right person, and Kyungsoo ~~has~~ doesn’t have any influence on that at all!

* * *

 

Chanyeol smirks as he stands over the groaning man below him, and raises his fist in the air. Loud cheers erupt as a small girl in short shorts and a top that was made to be ripped apart sashays her way towards him. Handing him a stack of bills, she brings herself closer to the giant and trails her finger along his muscular chest. “Why don’t we have a mini celebration together later on at the after-party?” The girl looks up at him with teasing eyes and Chanyeol knows all too well that by  _ mini-celebration _ , she means a good fuck. Wasting no time, he dips down and clashes with her lips as the two shamelessly make out in front of the crowd. 

 

The cash and girls are great, but what Chanyeol loves most about street fighting is the rush he gets. All his pent up anger released in every swift punch to the face and kick to the gut makes him feel alive. It’s pretty fucked up, but to Chanyeol it’s become a normal thing to come into the pit furious, and leave knowing that he fucked up a man’s face. 

 

Chanyeol didn’t have the  _ best  _ of childhoods. Chanyeol may have had parents around, but everyday was like hell with all the constant fighting and throwing of objects. The abuse got so bad that his mom just up and went one day, and never came back.  _ Chanyeol woke up the next morning with a new teddy bear from what he thought was from the Tooth Fairy, but as he rushed down the stairs to show his mother, she wasn’t there. _

 

It didn’t help that after his mom left, his dad went to him to his anger with full force;  _ Chanyeol still feels the punches from time to time _ . But what Chanyeol didn’t have back in the day he has now. He has the ability to fight back and he’s made such a name for himself that no one but cocky fucks who think they can take down the giant challenge him to a fight. Fighting is what he does best and in a pretty fucked up way, he thanks his dad for giving him the  _ physical  _ motivation to go the pit and fight. 

 

_ Chanyeol was much scrawnier back then, and ended up losing his first fight with a broken nose, a bloody lip and countless bruises. Everyone laughed at him and went off with the winner to celebrate; all but one. A kid around his age went up to him and extended his hand. “You did a good job.” He said. Chanyeol huffs but takes his hand, groaning in pain when he stumbles onto his two feet.  _

 

_ “Thanks.” He says simply. “I only watch since my friend Sehun goes by here from time-to-time but I went alone today cause it got boring at my house.” The guy says. Chanyeol nods, and looks the latter up and down. Skinny as hell. About the same height.  _

 

To make a long story short, Yifan took Chanyeol to his house and stitched him up, and the two have become inseparable ever since. With Sehun joining them, it soon became three and it was all history from there on wards. Chanyeol is beyond thankful for what they have given him, even if he doesn’t show it. 

 

_ The clock strikes 3 as Chanyeol and Sehun stumble into the dorm, both intoxicated as fuck and tired from their own individual ‘mini-celebrations’ _ . Yifan drags them both to their own beds, muttering complaints under his breath. Switching the lights off, the room is soon filled with loud snores as the other two drift off into a deep slumber. But as the moonlight seeps through the window, a familiar plush toy glistens beautifully. 

  
Taking the small teddy bear in his hands, Chanyeol breaths in the scent he’s come to love throughout the years. Cherries;  _ just like the cherry pie his mom used to make him _ .  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know who Jung Wooseok is from, just search him up; you won't regret it. 
> 
> And also yeah, heights have been altered to match the theme of the story more but you can just ignore that if you want :)


	3. ❄ | bitter frost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! New chapter, sorry for not updating sooner, I've been really busy with the arrival of school and I don't even wanna get into it :/
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! Happy reading loves ❦

♪ | “How are you pouring light into my heart that’s been encased in ice?” 

 

The light from his laptop screen was blinding as he bit on his nail anxiously, waiting for his dad to pick up the call. They haven’t talked since he left for university, so Junmyeon had been missing him a lot. Despite his dad low-key agreeing with his mom’s views on what Junmyeon should be, he didn’t hesitate in telling Junmyeon that he’d be proud of the latter either way. 

 

After another few tense minutes, the ringing suddenly stops and Junmyeon is greeted by a face he’s been longing to see. “Dad!” He says, waving at the screen in excitement. His dad smiles, waving back at his son. “Myeonie! It’s been a while.” He says. 

 

“It has! Why haven’t you tried contacting me? I’ve missed you a lot.” Junmyeon says. His dad’s face falters for a split second, before he puts on another smile. “Oh you know, work and stuff. I’ve been really busy.” He says, adjusting his glasses. Junmyeon nods in understanding, but he knows the real reason as to why his dad didn’t try calling him.  _ His mom. _

 

Junmyeon can’t recall the last time he and his mom had a proper conversation. His dad was always working day and night to no end, sorting out deals and other business-related stuff that Junmyeon had no knowledge on, so the house always felt like a barren wasteland. It had been a normal occurrence for Junmyeon to find his mom crying to a portrait of his late grandmother, muttering apologies of how she ‘failed’ her and how she couldn’t create the ‘ _ perfect _ omega’ to pass down their legacy. Junmyeon would always cry himself to sleep afterwards, he found it to be a good stress-reliever. 

 

It was only after he’d wake up with the light from the rising sun seeping through his window, he would remind himself that he wasn’t born to be some pretty house-husband that would take care of his nuclear family, doing house chores all day while waiting for his husband to come home so he could lay a delicious dinner down on the table for all of them to eat. For as long as Junmyeon could remember, he wanted to be a writer. He wanted to write stories that’ll not only inspire others, but give him self-earned money. He wanted to be independent, and his mom would just have to deal with it as he wasn’t going to change who he was just for her. No matter how selfish it sounded, Junmyeon won’t and  _ can’t  _ be like his mom. It’s not in his blood, and Junmyeon laughs at how ironic that sounded; it’s like Mother Nature pulled an ‘ _ oopsie! _ ’ with his genes and made him into some kind of omega activist in a traditional-omega

dominated family.

 

“So Myeonie, how has school been?” His dad asks him. Junmyeon pops a grape in his mouth, shrugging. “It’s been okay. Class has been easy, but I signed up for this club that I thought was for writing, but the school ran out of people to do their weekly newsletter so they forced us to do it for the time being. It’s so annoying.” Junmyeon complains. “Think of the positives! This is a way to improve your writing, and—”

 

“—Yeah, yeah I know dad. God, you sound just like Wooseok.” Junmyeon cuts him off, massaging his forehead. “And who might this Wooseok be, hmm?” His dad inquires, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“It’s just this guy in Writing Club, he looks so out of place you should’ve seen him sitting awkwardly in his seat. For a guy his height, you assume he plays basketball and is the stereotypical alpha jock, but life can be crazy sometimes....” Junmyeon rambles, remembering the tall alpha he met on his first day at Writing Club and his weird antics. “Really? He seems like a good guy.” His dad nods in approval. Junmyeon groans, knowing his dad has gotten the wrong idea. 

 

“It’s not what it sounds like!” Junmyeon says, cheeks turning red in embarrassment. “I know, I was just playing with you.” His dad laughs, and Junmyeon huffs and crosses his arms. His dad stops laughing as he gasps, turning his head to the door leading into his home office. Turning his head back at the screen, his face looks disappointed and sad. “Junmyeon… I’ve gotta—”

 

“I understand dad.” Junmyeon forces a smile. “Just call me back as soon as possible, okay?” Junmyeon adds. His dad nods dejectedly, and Junmyeon ends the call. Slumping down on his chair, he chokes back a sob as he closes his eyes, trying not to cry. After a few minutes, he sighs and looks up at the ceiling. His stomach rumbles, and Junmyeon figures that a quick trip to the convenience store couldn’t hurt.

* * *

 

Baekhyun pouts, looking up at the variety of heat pads. The view of the familiar looking packages reminds him of the incoming hell he’d have to face for a week; hunger, migraines and  _ leaking _ . Sometimes Baekhyun considers not taking his heat-suppressants and just find a random alpha to pleasure him. Luhan said it himself, it shouldn’t be hard for Baekhyun to find an eager alpha ready to devour his small body considering his  _ assets _ . 

 

Baekhyun sighs as he grabs his favorite brand, but jumps and ends up dropping the box as he sees Junmyeon standing next to him. “Your’s starting soon?” He says, picking the box up from the floor. Baekhyun takes the box from Junmyeon’s hands, nodding slowly. “It sucks, but it’s better than having a random alpha put his dick inside us, right?” Junmyeon laughs, and Baekhyun awkwardly giggles with him.  _ Is it, though?  _

 

“Why are you here?” Baekhyun asks, dropping the box of heat pads into his trolley. “Oh, I got hungry and decided,  _ fuck it _ , might as well get my ass fatter for all the alphas to stare at in school.” Junmyeon says casually, and Baekhyun finds himself genuinely laughing at the latter’s joke. “I’m just waiting for Kyungsoo, he’s getting a box of his favorite coffee mix, he’s obsessed with it.” Baekhyun says, and Junmyeon nods.  _ Speaking of Kyungsoo, he said he’d be back in five minutes _ — 

 

“Baek, Junmyeon!” A voice calls out to the two of them. Turning their heads, they see Kyungsoo carrying a box, his usual owl eyes crinkled up into half-moons as he smiles brightly. “Hey Kyungsoo.” Junmyeon waves, and the latter waves back. “Just the person I was looking for. Do you want to come to lunch with us? We have another 45 minutes for free period, and I really need to talk to you.” Kyungsoo says. 

 

“Sure, I’d love that actually.” Junmyeon smiles, and Kyungsoo’s smile gets impossibly bigger as he hooks his arm with Junmyeon’s. “That’s great! Well, let’s hurry up and buy these things Baek, I’ve got a lot of things to tell Junmyeon.” Baekhyun nods meekly, taking the box of instant coffee mix from Kyungsoo’s arm, dropping it into his trolley. 

 

Junmyeon feels a little uncomfortable with the close contact, but seeing as Kyungsoo’s an omega he doesn’t really mind it. The only person he’s felt comfortable hugging besides his dad is Yixing, but that good-for-nothing idiot is probably crying into a textbook in his dorm, ignoring Junmyeon’s calls. “Where are we going to eat?” Junmyeon asks, stomach rumbling in hunger. “It’s one of our favourites, you’ll see why.” Kyungsoo smiles, keeping his arm tightly hooked with Junmyeon’s as he impressively puts groceries on the conveyor belt with one hand.

 

Junmyeon is jealous of Kyungsoo. He’s everything his mom wanted in him and more. Kyungsoo is way prettier than him with his big, beautiful eyes and plump lips. He can see that Kyungsoo puts a lot of work into making himself look presentable as well, and the faint scent of perfume doesn’t go unnoticed since Junmyeon is at such a close proximity with the latter. More importantly, Kyungsoo knows how to be the  _ perfect  _ omega. He’s prim and proper, kind-hearted and exudes a motherly-aura. Junmyeon doesn’t know how Kyungsoo can simultaneously act like every alpha’s dream omega while also focusing on his school, but that’s just another thing to add to his list on ‘Why Kyungsoo is the Perfect Omega’; he can multitask. 

 

Once they’ve finished, Kyungsoo finally unhooks his arm with Junmyeon as he hands a few bags to the latter, who takes them without a fuss. “Okay, we’re done! It’s time to eat.” Kyungsoo smiles, leading the two out of the store.

* * *

 

Luhan stares down at his phone, legs crossed and back straight. As elegant as he looks, Luhan wouldn’t consider himself an omega like Kyungsoo, as he actually knows how to have  _ fun _ . Sneaking out to parties numerous times, he’s even tried to take Baekhyun with him but the latter would stay glued to his bed like a coward, muttering excuses like ‘ _ I’m sick _ ’ or ‘ _ My heats coming up and I don’t want it to start unexpectedly _ ’. Luhan wouldn’t be mad with Baekhyun if he didn’t know the actual reason as to why he wouldn’t go out;  _ Kyungsoo _ . 

 

The guy has got Baekhyun under his control, and acts like an overprotective mom towards him. It’s annoying and quite sad to see Baekhyun following Kyungsoo around like a little puppy, and Luhan has told Kyungsoo to lay off Baekhyun and let him have some fun, but the latter would just huff and tell him he was doing what he did so that Baekhyun wouldn’t get pregnant to some fuckboy. Luhan understands since Baekhyun is admittedly a little naive and most likely to fall for someone who just wants a quick fuck, but nonetheless he calls absolute bullshit.

 

Even at a young age, Luhan could see that Kyungsoo was domineering and liked to be in control. This would be concerning for a young omega, but Kyungsoo has done it in a way that only enforced his dominance as top omega, so their parents have never minded it. Kyungsoo was like a second-mother to Luhan, but he would never let it go as far as Kyungsoo making up his diet plan or sleep schedule (which he’s all done for Baekhyun). Luhan has never known why Kyungsoo acts the way he is, but no matter how hard he’d try and pry into Kyungsoo’s personal life, the latter would never tell him anything. 

 

Either way, Luhan is scared for Kyungsoo’s future children. If this is how he’s gonna treat them, then Luhan will do everything in his power to be the best carefree uncle anyone can ask for. 

 

“Hey gorgeous.” A deep voice calls out to him. Luhan looks up from his phone, seeing a  _ very  _ handsome guy look at him with a smirk that Luhan knows the meaning of all too well. “Hello.” He says plainly. Luhan is the type that’s always down to get a good dicking, but seeing as it’s just the start at a new school, he doesn’t wanna get a reputation as the cock-sucker omega that’s easy to get in with. 

 

“Need any company princess?” The guy flirts, smiling. Luhan tries to not instantly jump on the guy’s lap and start making out with him, but he contains himself as he fights away the blush that was threatening to appear on his cheeks. “No thanks, I have friends coming soon.” He says, trying to look uninterested. The guy nods, his eyes closed in thought. 

 

“Well since they’re not here yet and you obviously look bored, let’s say we ditch and have a little fun?” He smirks, leaning against the armchair cooly. Luhan takes a deep breath before slamming his phone on the table. “I said my friends are coming soon, so  _ no thanks _ .” Luhan grits his teeth, narrowing his eyes at the mn. Even if it was for a quick second, the latter’s eyes widen and he even looks surprised. He regains composure quickly however and laughs, shaking his head. 

 

“Now is that anyway to—”

 

“Hey Luhan! Whose this?” Kyungsoo appears out of the blue and Luhan wants to jump up and hug the life out of him for saving him. The guy smirks and takes a note out of his pocket, putting the crumpled piece of paper in front of Luhan. “Well this is my cue to leave. Call me anytime you like.” He winks, making a hasty exit as he takes confident strides away from the table. In a few seconds, the guy is gone, and so are Luhan’s chances of sucking him off.  _ But wait, the note— _

 

“Throw that away, it’s probably his number in a desperate last-ditch attempt to get you under him.” Kyungsoo says in disgust, taking a seat next to him. “Calm your fat ass Soo, I’ll throw it away when we get back to the dorm.” Luhan rolls his eyes, stuffing the note in his pocket. 

 

“What was that about, anyway?” Baekhyun asks, taking the seat in front of him. “It was just a guy trying to put his dick inside of me, no biggy.” Luhan shrugs, turning his attention to the familiar boy next to Baekhyun. 

 

“Junmyeon!” He smiles. The latter looks up from the menu and smiles back, waving. “Sorry for not saying hi, I’m just  _ really  _ hungry and in need of a good stuffing.” He apologizes. Luhan snorts and raises his hand in forgiveness. 

 

“You and me both, Junmyeon.”  _ Although Luhan isn’t sure if Junmyeon is hungry for the same thing.  _

 

“Okay!” Kyungsoo says, clapping his hands together. “Now that we’ve got that out of the way, let’s order so I can finally tell Junmyeon the thing I’ve been meaning to tell him for awhile now.” 

 

“I’m just gonna go to the toilet real quick, I’ll be back in no time I promise.” Luhan excuses himself quickly, running off to the bathroom. Once he makes it inside, he locks himself into one of the stalls as to not get caught by Kyungsoo if the latter goes in the bathroom to check out what he was doing. 

 

Unravelling the scrunched up note, he narrows his eyes to focus on the messily-written handwriting which was quite hard to see in the dim light. 

 

_ Sehun x _

_ (539) 255-7956 _

* * *

 

_ Getting semi-rejected was weird _ , Sehun thought to himself. It was clear in Sehun’s eyes that the guy wanted him, but the way that he tried holding back confused Sehun to no end. Was he playing hard-to-get? Sehun wouldn’t know, he’s never had to try hard to get anyone underneath him begging for his cock. 

 

Sehun has made it a thing for his friends to come up to him in parties and make bets with him; get a girl of his friend’s choice to sleep with him, and Sehun gets $20 or more if he’s lucky. Never once has he lost a bet, and Sehun thrived knowing that he was the school’s playboy, it made him feel proud. It was kinda fucked up if he thought about it, the way he finds pride in sleeping with countless amount of girls for a quick buck, but if Chanyeol can shamelessly fight for money, then Sehun can sleep for money as well. 

 

Anyways, it’s not like he needed a flimsy $20 note. He’s got a credit card with an unlimited amount of money in it. Sehun can literally buy eight first class tickets to Hawaii and not have to worry about anything; it’s the advantages of having rich parents. Like Yifan, his parents are successful business owners and have earned a generous sum of money from their work.

 

Sehun only lived a life inside a huge mansion, living lavishly and getting spoilt. He’s never had to cry for a toy or fuss about doing chores like a normal kid, because Sehun  _ always  _ got what he wanted. Expensive bike? No problem. Cleaning his room? His maids do it for him. This in turn has made Sehun into a problem child, always getting in trouble at school and not focusing on his work due to him knowing that he wouldn’t have to face the consequences. Sehun’s the heir of his parent’s company anyways, so all he has to do is get a degree in business and he’s set for the future. 

 

Unlike Yifan who was  _ obviously  _ affected by his parents neglect, Sehun didn’t mind when his parents weren’t around. There was a comforting silence inside the house at all times, and Sehun could boss around the maids as much as he wanted too with no retaliation, as long as they wanted their jobs. 

 

Sehun has lived his life getting what he wanted, so when he couldn’t get that guy on his lap riding his  huge cock into ecstasy, it confused him. It was weird, and in a way made Sehun interested in the beautiful vixen; not just for his body, but also for his confusing actions. It’s not everyday that Sehun goes up to someone and doesn’t end up sleeping with them, and— _ wait, did he just call the guy beautiful? _

 

“What’s up?” Chanyeol greets with Yifan in tow. Sehun looks up briefly and nods his head acknowledging their presence, before narrowing his eyes at the table, lost in thought. Chanyeol shrugs, flicking the younger man on the forehead. 

 

“Stop it you dick!” Sehun swats his hand away, scowling. “What? I thought you were dead, I had to do something.” Chanyeol says nonchalantly, shrugging. 

 

“Normally you’d be the first one talking out of us three. What’s wrong?” Yifan asks. Sehun shakes his head, crossing his arms. “Something weird happened, that’s all.” He responds plainly, eyes still glued to the table. 

“Well tell us! You’re not gonna be able to keep it from us forever, so might as well just say it now.” Chanyeol says, annoyed at the unneeded suspense. Sehun sighs and slowly tilts his head to see the two faces looking at him in curiosity. 

 

“It’s just….I tried getting one of the first-year omegas Jongin was talking about a few days back, but I kinda got….” Sehun holds his breath, not wanting to admit that he got  _ semi _ -rejected. 

 

“WHAT?” The other two alphas say in unison, making Sehun jump in his seat. “Okay, shut up and I’ll tell you!” Sehun shouts back, effectively silenting the two men. “I kinda got…. _ Laid off _ , I guess?” He looks away as his cheeks turn red in embarrassment. His cheeks burn brighter when he hears Chanyeol snort and crack up laughing. 

 

“You mean to tell me that  _ you _ ...The guy that was able to get  _ Bae Joohyun  _ under you in high school...Got rejected by an omega?” Chanyeol says, trying to catch his breath. “Fuck up! I didn’t get rejected, not at all!”  _...Just ‘laid off’.  _

 

“I don’t know, getting ‘laid off’ is basically the same thing as getting rejected.” Yifan teases. Sehun turns his head at the oldest male, glaring at him intensely. The latter backs up, throwing his hands up in defeat. 

 

“Well you’re not doing any better Mr. Saving my Dick until Marriage, you got cockblocked by Junmyeon so you shouldn’t be talking!” Sehun retaliates, regaining the upper hand when he sees Yifan’s face turn sour. 

 

“Well it was my first time so….” Yifan’s face turns bright red as he looks away from Sehun’s teasing eyes. “Shut up and take out your textbook you idiot.” He hastily grabs his and ducks down pretending to it.

* * *

 

“....And please try to stay in the dorm after 10 pm. The streets are very dangerous here so I’m just looking out for your safety.”  _ Kyungsoo’s been going at it non-stop ever since lunch and the end of classes.  _

 

Junmyeon didn’t think that the guy could be such a control freak. Yes he seemed like the leader of his little friend group but now he’s crossed the limit. He hears Luhan snicker at him as his eyes stare at the paper which had the ‘rules’ that he’d have to ‘try’ and obey throughout the entirety of university. The list went on and on, ranging from sleep time to what order the snacks have to be in when he unloads the groceries and puts them in the small snack cabinet. 

 

And to make it worse, this was only  _ one  _ page. Kyungsoo said that he’d let him start off small and give the latter the rest tomorrow and judging by Luhan’s irritating snickers, there would be  _ way  _ more to come. Junmyeon had to narrow his eyes to see the tiny dot points, it was that bad! 

 

“Did you get all of that?” Kyungsoo says, snapping Junmyeon out of his thoughts. “Hmm? Oh—Yeah, yeah definitely. All clear, Kyungsoo!” Junmyeon says, trying to stay cool. 

 

“Awesome!” Kyungsoo cheers, taking Junmyeon in for a bone-crushing hug. Junmyeon struggles to breathe as he pats Kyungsoo on the back awkwardly. “Alright Soo, I think Junmyeon has his fair share of hugs today.” Luhan says, taking Junmyeon away from the latter. 

 

“Don’t be such a party-pooper, Luhan! I was just trying to show my appreciation.” Kyungsoo says matter-of-factly, putting his clipboard back into his bag. “And Junmyeon, just call me Soo. Baekhyun’s Baek and Luhan is Lu.” He adds. 

 

“I’m pretty sure we could’ve told him that ourselves?” Luhan questions, putting his arm around Junmyeon’s shoulders. “Well I did it out of initiative? Who knows when you two were gonna—”

 

_ Junmyeon couldn’t be more glad to hear a bell ringing.  _

 

“Time for another hour and a half of learning! Kyungsoo and I are in the same class so we’ll be off now, see you!” Luhan says quickly, taking Kyungsoo’s hand and forcing him to walk away despite his disapproval. Junmyeon breathes a sigh of relief, glad that he can get some time away from the petite omega who enforces rules like it’s his job.  

 

He wasn’t bad, but his personality just kinda shocked Junmyeon;  _ who would’ve known that a small omega would be such a domineering figure? _ It confused Junmyeon to no end but hey, he’s all for omega empowerment. 

 

Suddenly feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turns his head to see Baekhyun staring at him. Once they make eye contact, Baekhyun instantly retracts his hand like he’d been burnt and bites his lip. “If you want….I can help you read over the rules?” He says quietly, wringing his hands nervously.  _ Read over the rules?! Like hell he gonna was doing that!  _

 

But seeing Baekhyun shyly offering to do something for him made Junmyeon think about it…. _ For like two seconds _ . He didn’t want to make the latter who conspicuously looks like a cute puppy sad by turning him down, so he just agreed on instinct. Seeing the smaller’s face light up however made Junmyeon feel good, so he figured that it was worth spending his last free period of the day inside the library. 

 

“I know Kyungsoo can be a little…. Too much at times, but he’s a really good person at heart.” Baekhyun says as they both take a seat next to each other. “Yeah, I can see that.” Junmyeon smiles. “But, this is too much!” Junmyeon feigns anger, waving the piece of paper in front of Baekhyun’s face, making him laugh. “Trust me, I was a little shocked when he gave me that piece of paper as well.” Baekhyun says. 

 

“When was that, exactly?” Junmyeon asks out of curiosity. “I think it was when we were ten? I don’t remember, it’s been too long.” Baekhyun recalls, trying to remember when Kyungsoo first gave him the stack of papers which had the rules that he’s been following ever since. 

 

“You’ve had to endure all of  _ this  _ and more for seven years of your life?” Junmyeon says, mouth agape. “I didn’t have to endure it…. I’m fine with all the rules he’s given me, my mom says they protect me and so far I haven’t been injured, inappropriately touched or kidnapped.” Baekhyun huffs, crossing his arms. “I don’t want to sound rude but….” Junmyeon stops for a second. “....Have you ever had fun? Like, go to sleep past your bedtime or eat something you weren’t supposed to?” He asks cautiously, trying not to offend Baekhyun. 

 

“I have!” Baekhyun lies. He hasn’t actually, but the thought of breaking one of Kyungsoo’s rules and disappointing him is just too much too bear. Kyungsoo was basically his second mother, and Baekhyun adored him. He was there for him through his ups and downs and helps him with everything, so what gives Baekhyun the right to disobey him? It’s just  _ wrong _ . 

 

“Hello.” A deep voice startles the two omegas, interrupting their little argument. Turning their heads, Baekhyun gasps in shock and Junmyeon can’t believe who he’s seeing. “Yifan?” Junmyeon says. The giant awkwardly waves and Junmyeon doesn’t even see the other alpha snickering besides him. “Let’s get out of here.” Baekhyun urges, shaking Junmyeon’s arm. 

 

“No wait!” Yifan shouts, earning him a few annoyed glances and irritated whispers telling him to be quiet. “Can I talk to you, even if it’s just for a second? He says quietly, and Junmyeon almost blushes when he sees the giant’s pleading eyes. 

 

“You can go ahead Baek, it won’t take long.” Junmyeon whispers to Baekhyun, who doesn’t hesitate to grab his things and bolt out of the library. “Well, that’s my cue to leave. I’ll see you two later.” The red-headed man next to Yifan snickers, getting up from his chair and leaving as well. Junmyeon purses his lips and for the next few minutes, they are stuck in a thick, awkward atmosphere as neither have the guts to talk. 

 

Junmyeon purses his lips, furrowing his eyebrows in frustration. Yifan said he’d only take a second; since when was a second  _ six minutes? _ Junmyeon was about to open his mouth to say something until Yifan suddenly slammed a stack of cash in front of him. Junmyeon looked down at the cash in confusion, unsure of what Yifan was doing. 

 

“Go out on a date with me.” Yifan utters, cheeks turning red. “Please.” He adds curtly, retracting his hand and placing it on his lap. 

 

Junmyeon’s face turns red; not in embarrassment or anything like that, but in  _ anger _ . Did the dumb giant in front of him really expect him to open his legs after handing him a stack of cash? Did he think that he was just easy bait? Junmyeon thought that the guy was nice but of course, his expectations were set too high. 

 

Face turning sour, he huffs as he grabs all his things, glaring at Yifan before angrily stomping out of the library, ignoring Yifan’s pleas of ‘ _ wait!’  _ or ‘ _ so you’ll think about it? _ ’. Junmyeon hears someone stand up from their seat, and he only hopes that the latter will angrily hit Yifan with their book or whatever.

* * *

_ Catching up to the little omega was as easy as cherry pie _ . Chanyeol creepily stalks behind the petite male in front of him, able to see his fluffy bed of hair. The guy looked to be in a hurry, but his stubby (and  _ very  _ thick) legs were no match for Chanyeol’s long, lean but lightly muscled ones as he effortlessly walked behind him.

 

Chanyeol decides that enough is enough and pulls the small omega to a corner of a secluded hallway, effectively caging him with his arms. Chanyeol dips down so that their heads are aligned and stares into the omega’s beautiful eyes. 

 

“Please let me go!” The petite male cries, and Chanyeol takes a step back in shock. He now only notices the latter’s shaking form and teary eyes but before he can say anything, he feels a painful slap to the back of his head. 

 

“Shit!” Chanyeol groans, dropping to his knees. If that wasn’t enough, the assailant sprays something into his eyes which blinds Chanyeol, causing him to hiss in pain and fall onto his back on the cold marble floor. There’s loud ringing in Chanyeol’s ears and he can barely see anything, but he hears a faint ‘ _ stay away from him you pervert! _ ’ and the pitter-patter of quick footsteps. 

 

_ And for what seemed like the first time in forever, Chanyeol is the one that gets knocked out.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The number used for Sehun was a randomly generated one I got from a website, so don't try to call it!
> 
> And yes, in this universe omegas have heats but heat-suppressants have become so widely available that one going through a natural heat is very rare. Instead, they have symptoms one would have from a normal heat besides the obvious need to get ~~bred~~ by an alpha or male beta. The natural lubrication can't be stopped with taking the suppressants however, so they use a special pad to help stop the leakage. It isn't really a important factor in the story though so you can ignore it :)


	4. ❄ | snowman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to updating this after TWO months... I'm sorry I've been away, been busy with school and currently on vacation abroad without my laptop meaning I have to use my brother's which he barely lets me use. 
> 
> Anywho, enjoy reading loves <33

♪ | “On that day, you were so beautiful; I just wanted time to stop.”

* * *

 

When Chanyeol wakes up, the blindness in his eyes has thankfully subsided exponentially; the back of his head however, still hurt like a little bitch. Sitting up on the plush mattress he figured was his bed, he groaned in pain as he felt another sharp sting in his head. 

 

“Took you long enough to wake up you little pussy.” A familiar voice sneers next to him. Turning his head, he sees Sehun who is holding up a bottle of pills and a glass of water. Despite his mocking tone, Chanyeol can see Sehun’s face contorted in genuine worry, so he mindlessly takes the pills out of Sehun’s hand without saying a word. 

 

“Would you mind telling me why I found you laying on the floor unconscious at school? This isn’t the fighting pit, you know.” Sehun says, handing Chanyeol the glass of water. After gulping the whole glass down, Chanyeol shrugs and lays back down on his bed. 

 

“I don’t remember much, but I do know it happened while I was looking at an angel.” Chanyeol says, staring up at the ceiling. He should’ve made a more discreet attempt at his advances, but Chanyeol usually only thinks with his dick and the little omega clad in a tight pair of jeans that hugged his thighs perfectly was too tempting for the horny alpha.

 

“ _Looking at an angel?_ Is the head injury too severe? Do I have to take you to hospital?” 

 

“Shut up.” Chanyeol scoffs, turning over on his side to hide his reddening cheeks. “Just let me rest and go to class.” 

 

“Last period ended like four hours ago. Now you have a fight scheduled for today, but seeing as your so injured—”

 

“I wanna go.” Chanyeol cuts Sehun off, jumping up from his bed. “What? Chanyeol, the left side of your head is bulging out like an erect penis.” 

 

“And? I’ll just avoid getting hit there, I’m a pro in fighting if you didn’t know.” Chanyeol says matter-of-factly, trying to ignore the dizziness in his head as puts on his coat. Truthfully, Chanyeol would rather stay on his bed and rest, but him getting beaten up (by a stranger he didn’t even know was coming at him in his defense) wasn’t going to sit well with him.

* * *

 

“Baekhyun! What were you thinking, walking around dressed like that?” Kyungsoo scolds, pacing around their dorm in stress. Baekhyun only looks down at the floor in shame, hands planted on his thighs. Baekhyun hates it when Kyungsoo gets mad because it’s not only a bad time for him, it’s a bad time for everyone around them. 

 

Baekhyun weakly lifts his head, looking over to Luhan who was covering his ears with his palms, face scrunched in annoyance. 

 

“Do you know what could’ve happened to you? That was a dangerous alpha with red hair to top it all off!” Kyungsoo continues on his little lecture. Baekhyun only nods meekly, tightly clenching his fists. 

 

“Baekhyun listen to me.” Kyungsoo strides over to the latter with as much speed as his stubby legs can take him and puts his hands over the other omega’s shoulders. “Please don’t ever do that again! You were lucky that class ended just on time and I was running all over school just to find you!”   

 

“I—I understand.” Baekhyun stutters, making the male in front of him sigh in frustration. 

 

“Don’t stutter! Baekhyun you have to promise, promise me that—”

 

“I think he gets it Soo!” Luhan cuts him off, jumping up from his bed. “Look, why don’t we just go to the cafeteria and get some early dinner? Junmyeon is probably getting impatient by now.” 

 

Kyungsoo looks over to Luhan, before looking back at Baekhyun, who looked like he was about to break down in a matter of seconds. 

 

“Fine.” Kyungsoo groans, standing up to his full height. “But don’t think I’m going to forget about this! Let’s go.” 

 

Junmyeon sits down, still bummed out at the events that happened in the library. For some reason, the fact that Yifan ended up being another lowlife alpha made him feel disappointed; a little _too_ disappointed, and he didn’t know why. At first glance, Yifan seemed like the stereotypical alpha jock; he was tall with a (semi)-handsome face who shamelessly walked around the school with his chest puffed up and shoulders squared to make himself bigger than he already was. But from their first encounter, Junmyeon had a hunch that Yifan, in all of his 6 ft 2+ glory, was different from the rest. From the way his cheeks reddened and his awkward way of talking made him look like some freakishly large beta dealing with a high school crush. 

 

And in a sense, Junmyeon liked Yifan. Not in _that_ way, because Junmyeon wasn’t gonna throw himself onto anyone, oh no. Junmyeon liked Yifan cause he was different, just like him. Key word, _was_. Now Junmyeon knows that Yifan was just leading him on, in hopes that a few stacks of cash would be enough to make him submit. 

 

Junmyeon must’ve been too busy thinking as he didn’t notice the tray of food being placed in front of him. It took about two awkward clearing of throats to get the latter to look up and notice his three roommates, smiling at them and gesturing them to sit down. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun sat together in front of Junmyeon, while Luhan took a seat next to him. 

 

“A penny for your thoughts?” Luhan inquires, taking a bite into his supposedly al-dente pasta. 

 

“Nothing much, just overwhelmed with the amount of homework we have.” Junmyeon lies. Luhan makes a sound which makes Junmyeon jump in his seat. 

 

“I know right? It’s nothing like high school where you can get away without doing your homework for a month before you have to do it because the excuse of ‘I’m on my heat’ starts to become—”

 

“You’re blabbering again, Luhan.” Kyungsoo tells Luhan off, who only sticks his tongue out in response before going back to focus on his meal. “And don’t lie to us Junmyeon.” Junmyeon’s eyes widen, looking at the male in front of him whose usual owl eyes were narrowed into an intimidating stare. 

 

“W—what do you mean?” He says, but his nervous tone couldn’t fool even the dumbest person. 

 

“What I mean is that you shouldn’t lie. It’s not really a nice thing to do to your friends.” Kyungsoo explains, casually unwrapping the wrap he ordered from the cafeteria. “But I’ll let you off the hook, seeing as it’s your first time.” He adds. Junmyeon nods awkwardly, questioning for the gazillionth time on how Kyungsoo, who looked so innocent with his cute owl eyes and plump lips, had such a domineering personality. 

 

 _Omegas shouldn’t be like that_. Kim Jihye would’ve spat in Kyungsoo’s face, but Kyungsoo would’ve splashed a whole bucket of water on her in retaliation. God knows what would happen between them after that, but Junmyeon knows that their quarrel wouldn’t end until one of them was on the floor with a couple bruises scattered on their face. 

* * *

 

Writing Club was anything but fun. Add a certain giant named Wooseok into the picture however, and Junmyeon would say it was at least tolerable. 

 

Wooseok was funny, kind and gentle. His writing was great as well, with beautiful adjectives intricately laced throughout his stories to paint an equally as beautiful picture in the reader’s head. Junmyeon would know since he’s seen so many of them, finding them more and more enjoyable which each passing read as he picks out the most abstract metaphors hidden between the lines of a dirty page, filled with scribbles and hastily written words. 

 

If Junmyeon hadn’t seen him in person, he would’ve assumed that Wooseok was a beta. It only intrigues him more that Wooseok didn’t take up some sort of sport as his career, judging his huge build. 

 

“How many times do you work out in a week?” Junmyeon asks absent-mindedly, leaning on Wooseok’s shoulder. The man casts a questioning glance on the omega, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Hmm? Why?” Wooseok asks. 

 

“I just wanted to know. I’m so bored in here I could literally talk about how to use anecdotes in a persuasive piece to make it more effective.” Junmyeon says, balancing a pencil on his nose. 

 

“Well since you want to know.” Wooseok lightly shoves Junmyeon’s head away from his shoulder. “I don’t go to the gym frequently, but it’s not that hard for me to gain muscle.” He explains, jokingly displaying his flexed arm. 

 

“Woah.” Junmyeon lightly traces his finger down Wooseok’s arm, liking how there was a little dip in between his biceps. “I’d have to go to the gym two times a day for a year to gain this much.” 

 

“Well, you have biology to blame for that,” Wooseok says, covering his arm with his sweater sleeve again. “Not your fault you were built to bear children.” 

 

“Don’t even remind me.” Junmyeon whines, pushing Wooseok away. “It’s not like I’ll even find a guy to willingly have sex with me. I’m a mess of an omega.” 

 

“Don’t put yourself down. You’re very pretty.” Wooseok says nonchalantly. 

 

“Was that meant to be a compliment?” Junmyeon inquires. 

 

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Wooseok says in a teasing manner, shrugging his shoulders. 

 

“You’re weird. I would’ve pepper-sprayed you by now if I didn’t know you well.” 

 

"Well you don't, so why didn't you?" Wooseok questions, making Junmyeon quirk an eyebrow. Seeing the look of confusion on the latter's face, Wooseok lightly chuckles. 

 

"What I mean is that we only talk when we're in Writing Club, and Writing Club only happens twice a week with each lesson only lasting an hour." Wooseok tries to explain, but Junmyeon is still confused as hell. 

 

Wooseok facepalms, getting a little irritated. "What I'm trying to say is we should hang out. _Outside_ of Writing Club."

 

"Oh," Junmyeon says dumbly. "L-like a date?"

 

"I didn't necessarily say it was a _date_. I just suggested we go hang out together to get to know each other a little better." Wooseok deadpans.

 

"I-I guess?" Junmyeon stutters, unable to formulate a proper sentence 

 

"You guess what?" Wooseok says.

 

"Yes!" Junmyeon shouts, gaining the attention from the people next to them. Muttering a quick 'sorry', Junmyeon turns to face the giant. "Yes, okay? I said I'll _hang_ out with you." He says, albeit a lot quieter. 

 

"Took you long enough to answer." Wooseok teases, petting Junmyeon's hair. "I'll meet you outside the dorms tonight? I know a great corner store not too far from here that we can raid." 

 

"Sounds like fun! I'll be there." Junmyeon smiles up at the giant. 

 

 _Maybe Junmyeon likes the way Wooseok smiles a little too much, but he would never admit that himself._  

* * *

 

Yifan watches as Junmyeon puts all of his stuff in his locker, the smaller completely unaware of his presence. Yifan wants to apologize but he doesn’t quite know how to approach the smaller. He also wants to punch Sehun straight in the face, but he knows he has no one to blame but himself for agreeing with that bastard. 

 

“What do you want?” Junmyeon suddenly says, taking Yifan aback. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you following me all the way from Writing Club, Yifan.” The tone in his voice sends shivers down his spine.

 

“U-um.” He stutters, stumbling awkwardly to Junmyeon, the latter taking a few steps back. “W-well… I just wanted to, you know…” 

 

“Actually, I don’t,” Junmyeon says, aggressively lining his books up in a neat color-coded pattern on the top shelf of his locker. He looks down to see Junmyeon tip-toeing, which he finds absolutely adorable. 

 

“You’re tip-toeing.” He states. The latter glares at him, but nonetheless continues to put his books back into his locker. 

 

“I-I’ll help you with—”

 

“NO!” Junmyeon screams, dropping his books on Yifan’s feet. The giant hisses in pain and the omega almost gets concerned, only to remember what said giant did to him a few days ago. In an instant, Yifan shakes away his pained look to pick up Junmyeon’s books for him, standing back up to his full height, holding out the pile of books for Junmyeon to take. 

 

“Just put them on that bench over there, I don’t want to touch you,” Junmyeon says without any remorse. Yifan obliges, forcing his face to stay blank as he fights away a frown. Junmyeon picks up half of the pile, going back to his locker to continue placing them back inside. Yifan follows, causing the omega to huff in annoyance. 

 

“Nice weather today, right?” Yifan tries to strike up a conversation. 

 

“It’s currently raining and humid like hell, but I guess that’s your preference.” Yifan looks at the window and cringes, finding little droplets of water bombarding the glass surface. 

 

“Everyone likes a little bit of rain, right?” Yifan laughs, awkwardly leaning against the locker next to Junmyeon’s. 

 

“Well I for one don’t.” Junmyeon says. 

 

The whole atmosphere was getting thicker and thicker and Yifan doesn’t know what else to talk about. _Should he just drop down on his knees and apologize profusely, or continue trying to talk to Junmyeon?_ This whole fiasco confused Yifan to no-end, coming to a point where he just wanted to rip out his hair while screaming in frustration. He was too caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t even notice Junmyeon running after a masked man, screaming at him to give him his books back. 

 

“Yifan, help me out here?!” Junmyeon screams at Yifan. Yifan snaps his head up from the floor to face Junmyeon, who looked out of breath with his hair sticking in every direction, gasping for air. 

 

“What’s going on?” He asks, straightening up. 

 

“There’s a masked man who just stole my book and he’s running out of campus. Can you use your long legs to catch up to him please? He went that way.” Junmyeon points to the nearest corner. Yifan nods dumbly and starts running after the man with Junmyeon watching him as his back gets smaller and smaller with each step he takes. 

 

It took no time for Yifan to find the man, who was dumbly standing still looking left and right, trying to figure out which way he should go next. Yifan jumps on the latter, holding him down. He was met with little to no resistance as he snatched the pile of books away from him. Lifting the mask off the man’s face, he was met with a surprising face. 

 

“Jongin?” He gasps, bolting upright as he struggles to comprehend the situation he was stuck in. Jongin smiles awkwardly, sitting up. 

 

“I’m going to make my grand exit since he’s probably gonna come here soon but to make a long story short, Sehun is the best wingman ever and I just got myself easy money.” Jongin pats Yifan on the back, before standing up and running away, turning the nearest corner and disappearing from Yifan’s sight.  

 

Before Yifan can say anything else, he sees Junmyeon running up to him. The look of him panting as his hips sway from side to side was enough to make Yifan drool. 

 

“Yifan! You got my books! Now where did that bastard go?” Junmyeon says, examining the place for any sign of the masked man. 

 

“He ran off! No need to try and find him, he looked like a coward.” Yifan says, immediately standing up and offering Junmyeon’s stolen books. Yifan can see the smaller smiling for a second, before switching to a stern expression, carefully taking his books from Yifan’s eager hands. 

 

“Thanks I guess.” Junmyeon says plainly, turning his heel and walking off. Yifan doesn’t know what he’s doing when he walks up to Junmyeon and stops in front of him, denying him any exit. 

 

“What are you doing?” Junmyeon says, trying to make his way around the giant. Yifan only continued to step in front of him, the latter starting to irritate Junmyeon.

 

“Look, I just wanted to apologize for what I did. It was totally a dick move of me and I understand if you want to hit me. I’m totally down if you want to slap me or maybe punch me in the chest or—”

 

“I don’t want to hit you anywhere, Yifan. Or wait, maybe I do!” Junmyeon cuts Yifan off, dropping his books on his feet _again_ , before he punches Yifan’s chest with his tiny fists, slaps him on the face a couple of times and pulls on his hair. Yifan takes it like a champ, letting his body be a punching bag for the angry omega. 

 

Junmyeon finally stops his assault after delivering a kick to Yifan’s private area. The giant drops to his knees, covering said area with his hands and hissing in pain. 

 

“I just wanted you to know that I was really hurt by what you did and it _was_ a really dick move of you to do. I mean, did you _think_ I would be swayed by your huge stacks of cash?! Well guess what, I wasn’t! Moreover, I was really disappointed as well. Yifan, I thought you were _different_ , I really liked you since I thought you weren’t like all the other alphas around here, always staring at me like I was their next meal. It’s isn’t a pleasant experience when all I want to do is learn, get my diploma and leave this hellhole, Yifan! It isn’t!” Junmyeon gasps for breath as he finishes his long rant, expecting Yifan to say something back. 

 

When he doesn’t get up from his crouched position, a rush of concern rises up in Junmyeon’s body and on instinct, ducks down next to Yifan. 

 

“Yifan? Oh my god, Yifan are you okay?” Junmyeon asks. He didn’t think his assault on Yifan (that the latter consented to!) would of had much effect on him, seeing their size difference, but as Yifan raises his head up, tears staining his cheeks, Junmyeon’s concern is replaced with deep regret. 

 

“Take me to the infirmary.” Yifan sniffs. “Please.” He squeaks, dropping his whole weight on Junmyeon’s small body. Junmyeon stumbles back, unable to move with the alpha completely on top of him, unresponsive. 

 

“Yifan!” He whisper-screams into the giant’s ear. “I can’t really move if you’re just gonna lay on top of me… So can you like, move so I can take you to the infirmary?” 

 

Junmyeon groans as he struggles to push the giant off of him. When he finally does, he stands back up, stumbling on his feet. Looking down at the alpha who was still laying on the floor looking dead, he facepalms as he tries to figure out how he was gonna haul the giant up two flights of stairs to the nearest infirmary.  

* * *

 

“The bait has been planted,” Jongin says, taking a seat in front of the other two alphas who were chowing down on their gross cafeteria food. 

 

“Really?” Sehun drops his fork on his plate, eyes lighting up in glee. 

 

“Yep. Now give me my money, you asshat.” Jongin says. Sehun takes out his wallet, fishing out a stack of bills, planting it in front of Jongin. 

 

“Pleasure doing business with you.” He smiles. 

 

“Anytime. Please call me again if Yifan does something stupid and needs saving.” Jongin salutes before walking off. Sehun waves him off, the man next to him scoffing. 

 

“What’s your problem Chanyeol?” Sehun questions.

 

“My problem is that you shouldn’t butt into Yifan’s love life like that, it’s very rude,” Chanyeol says plainly. 

 

“What’s so wrong with helping him out? You’ve seen how he handles these types of situations; the guy can’t even make it past stage one.” Sehun defends himself.

 

“So there’s stages now?” Chanyeol asks. Sehun chuckles, patting his friend on the back. 

 

“The three stages of getting laid? First stage, getting to know them. That should only take two minutes, tops. The second stage is when you reel them in, start roaming your hands around their skin in a teasing manner and then BAM! You make it to stage three, the part where you fuck.” Sehun explains to Chanyeol, the latter only rolling his eyes. 

 

“I don’t know about you but I just go straight in. None of that fancy stage shit.” Chanyeol says. 

 

“You should _always_ have a little fun in the pre-stages of getting someone in bed. If there isn’t then it gets boring if you do it over and over again.” Sehun says, wiggling his eyebrows. 

 

“You’re treating sex like it’s a sacred ritual that should only be done with the utmost care. Sloppy or not I just want my dick to get satisfied.” Chanyeol says. 

 

“Whatever you say Mr. Rawdogger. At least I care enough to put a condom on before actually doing it.” Sehun teases, making Chanyeol choke on his food. “Have you ever wondered how many girls you’ve gotten pregnant over the years?” 

 

“I don’t wanna talk about that, now please shut it before I dump all of my food on you.” Chanyeol threatens, glaring at the cocky fuck next to him. 

* * *

 

Carrying a giant, sniffing alpha to the infirmary was definitely not what Junmyeon had in mind when he started his day. But there he was, awkwardly petting Yifan's hair as the giant's eyes were still shut tight, face scrunched in pain.

 

"Um… Are you feeling any better?" Junmyeon asks, retracting his hand away from the alpha's hair. 

 

"Kinda. Still. Hurts. A lot." Yifan says, his usual baritone voice contorted into a weird squeaker-pitch that made him sound like a twelve-year-old boy going through puberty. Junmyeon didn’t know what to do, so he went back to petting Yifan’s hair. 

 

“Am I interrupting something?” Someone says at the door. Junmyeon snaps his head up to see the nurse standing there, holding her clipboard while wearing a teasing smirk directed at him. 

 

“Uh—No, not at all!” Junmyeon squeaks, taking his hand away from Yifan’s hair and distancing himself away from him. “He was just… Really hurt, so I decided to… Comfort him as best as I can?” 

 

“Yes, I could see that.” The nurse smiles, walking towards the two of them. “So Mr. Wu, what seems to be the problem?” She asks.

 

“Kick. Semen sac. Hurts. Infertile?” Yifan mumbles, his words coming out in a weird incoherent jumble of words. The nurse seems to get what he said though, nodding as she examined his abnormally red cheeks.

 

“Kick to the _semen sac_?” The nurse raises an eyebrow. Yifan nods, and the nurse looks up to Junmyeon who was still there, legs pressed tightly together with his palms planted on his thighs. “And who did this, might I ask?” 

 

The nurses’ eyes were on Junmyeon. He clears his throat, trying to come up with an explanation that didn’t involve the part where he assaulted Yifan (with consent!). 

 

“It’s um, you know…” Junmyeon says, trying to avoid the nurses’ stare. “He’s _really_ tall so I didn’t see where my leg was going and I accidentally kneed him in his _private_ area while I was walking?” He adds, smiling awkwardly. The nurses’ face turns into a look of seriousness, and Junmyeon can’t do anything else but admit his crime. 

 

“I kicked him. In the balls.” He sighs in defeat. The nurse nods slowly, turning her gaze to her clipboard. 

 

“And I assume you were also the cause for his reddened cheeks?” She asks, flipping through her papers. Junmyeon nods, looking at Yifan who still had his eyes dramatically shut tight. 

 

“It’s okay, Junmyeon. Couple fights happen all the time.” The nurse smiled reassuringly, patting Junmyeon’s knee. Junmyeon’s throat constricts, cheeks reddening like Yifan’s. The latter also had his eyes opened by that time, which were almost as wide as Junmyeon’s.

 

“But you must know Junmyeon that alphas generally contain more…” The nurse stops for a second, clearing her throat awkwardly. “... _Mass_ in their testicles, meaning there are also more pain receptors. A kick to that area is already bad enough for a beta male, but for an alpha it’s a _big_ no-no.” She adds. Junmyeon nods dumbly, trying to figure out how badly he’s fucked up. 

 

“So you’re saying he needs to be hospitalized?” He asks. 

 

“No, but he does need to be on bedrest for a while. He can stay until the infirmary closes, but he’ll have to go back to his own dorm to rest after that. He might also have to take tomorrow off, depending on how bad the pain is by then.” She explains. Junmyeon’s mouth forms an ‘o’ shape as he nods at the nurses’ explanation, eyeing the poor alpha on the bed. 

 

“If that’s all, I’ll be off! Despite this _little_ accident, you two are so cute!” She gushes, sitting up from her seat. Before Junmyeon or Yifan can say anything, the nurse is already out of the room. 

 

The room is filled with an awkward, tense atmosphere. Yifan is staring up at the ceiling, hands firmly placed on his sides. Junmyeon is playing with his fingers, unsure of what to say. It stays like that for a few minutes, before Junmyeon sighs and scoots closer to Yifan. 

“I’m sorry.” He says. Yifan turns to face him, slowly sitting up and leaning on his arms. 

 

“You’re what?” He asks, giving the omega an unreadable expression. The smaller sighs, crossing his arms. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Junmyeon repeats, albeit a little louder. Yifan’s eyes widen, before his lips tug upward to form a small smile. 

 

“Don’t sweat it, it’s not the first time I’ve been kicked in the balls.” Yifan says. Junmyeon’s mouth widens in shock, making the alpha laugh. Soon, Junmyeon laughs alongside him. “ _Who knew getting kicked in the balls would allow Junmyeon and me to bond?_ ” Yifan thought. Once their laughter dies down, Junmyeon returns Yifan’s soft smile. 

 

“I really didn’t mean to do that. I was mad and I really regret doing it. Please forgive me.” Junmyeon says, bowing in his seat. 

 

“You don’t have to bow, it’s ok! Besides, I guess this makes us even?” Yifan teases, making Junmyeon giggle. Yifan is surprised at himself at the way he was acting right now. He guessed the kick in the balls from Junmyeon really knocked some sense into him, so the prolonged pain in his lower regions was probably going to be worth it in the long run. 

 

“Yes, Yifan. I guess it does make us even.” 

* * *

 

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Luhan cowers behind his friend Sooyoung, who was observing the ratty looking underground arena. Luhan looks over her shoulder, finding giant men and girls with _too_ much eyeshadow surrounding the area. 

 

“What, are you scared?” Sooyoung teases, stepping aside to expose Luhan to the entire crowd. Luhan would’ve felt prideful as the crowd all turn their eyes toward him, but the hungry stares he was receiving from the guys just made his stomach turn in discomfort. 

 

“S-Sooyoung don’t you think we should at least wear clothes that _cover_ our whole bodies? Let’s go back to yours and change—”

 

“Don’t be such a wuss, Lu! Use that body of yours and find yourself some huge dick to ride until the sunset!” Sooyoung says, slapping Luhan’s perky butt. The omega hisses and glares daggers into Sooyoung’s eyes. The girl sighs and her face softens. 

 

“Ok, since I’ve got such a soft spot for you.” She coos, pinching Luhan’s cheek. “Hey, Yan An! Come over here, quickly.” She shouts towards the direction of a rather broad back. The owner of the back turns around, revealing a handsome face. _Chiseled jaw and strong cheekbones, Luhan’s favorite._ The man walks towards them, and the closer he gets the smaller Luhan feels. 

 

“Hey, Joy.” The man greets, engulfing Sooyoung in a tight hug. 

 

“Before you ask Lu, that’s my name around here. Don’t ask how I got it.” She winks. Luhan just nods dumbly, looking at the guy Sooyoung called over up and down, grazing his eyes over his strong shoulders and wide chest, long legs and a _rather_ large bulge—

 

“Yan An, this is Luhan. Luhan, this is Yan An. Fun fact, you’re both Chinese!” Joy introduces them to each other. Yan An smiles at him and Luhan tilts his head to smile back, albeit awkwardly. 

 

“Hi, I don’t think we’ve met before.” Yan An steps closer, and before he knows it, strong arms wrap around his waist as he gets pulled up into a tight hug. Luhan struggles to breathe but nonetheless responds by wrapping his arms around the giant’s neck, awkwardly clinging on to the man as he continues to hug the living daylights out of him. 

 

“Yeah, we haven’t,” Luhan says out of breath, finally being put back down on his two feet. 

 

“Sorry about that, I’m a hugger!” Yan An says, making Luhan giggle. 

 

“Okay, before you two go ham, I have a favor to ask you Yan An!” Joy says, pointing her finger at his chest. Yan An nods, crossing his arms. 

 

“I’m all ears.” 

 

“Little Luhan is new around here and since he’s an omega, he’s a little scared about what the big scary alphas are gonna do to him if he’s left unattended. And since I’m a ring girl this time around, Luhan needs a non-threatening alpha to keep him company while I’m away, preferably someone who is able to keep his dick in his pants unless given further notice not to.” Joy says. 

 

“So you’re saying I become his bodyguard for tonight?” Yan An says. 

 

“Bingo! Don’t worry big boy, I’ll repay you with a generous gift of a night out at the bar, drinks, and chicken all on me.” Joy says. 

 

“Sounds like a deal I guess.” Yan An casts a blinding smile at Luhan, who doesn’t know whether his loss of breath is because of the suffocating air around them or the giant himself. 

 

“Good, good!” Joy raises her arms up in the air in delight, bringing the giant down to her height to deliver a sloppy kiss on his cheek. “I’m entrusting this cute, small omega to you tonight oh honorable knight! If he’s pregnant by the end of this expect a kick to the balls!” Joy warns, locking Yan An in a headlock. 

 

“There will be no sexual acts between Luhan and me tonight, Joy.” Yan An salutes.

 

“Atta-alpha!” Joy petting Yan An’s fluffy bed of hair before releasing him, waving the two off as she struts her way towards the back. 

 

 _Luhan is at a loss of words._ Too much has happened over the past few minutes and it’s making his brain hurt. _Sooyoung’s secretly a ring girl on the side? Her nickname is Joy for whatever reason? And who was the handsome man taking care of him tonight? Is he even trustworthy? Will he_ —

 

“Hey, don’t worry.” A large hand palms his shoulder, delivering a soothing warmth that courses through Luhan’s body. “I know what you’re thinking, and I don’t bite! Promise.” Yan An smiles, and Luhan likes the way his mouth twists upward, revealing a small dimple tucked away just above the right corner of his upper lip. 

 

Luhan soon finds out that pitfighting is quite enjoyable to watch. Coupled with the fact that these men throw scripted wrestling out of the window and pummel each other to the ground (which in a weird way fascinates the omega), these men are also _hot_. Huge biceps in display as the fighters wear dirty wife beaters, the outlines of their rippling abs visible from the thin white fabric made Luhan hot and bothered.

 

“See that one on the left side? That’s Chanyeol. He’s never lost a single fight ever since he had his growth spurt at fifteen.” Yan An explains, pointing at the man sporting red hair. Luhan only nods; when he’s horny he usually doesn’t pay attention to anything that he doesn’t wanna fuck. 

 

“Can I ask you a question Yan An?” Luhan says, looking up at the tall man next to him. The giant nods, dipping his head down to get closer to the smaller. _A little too close, but Luhan isn’t complaining._

 

“Why don’t you fight?” Luhan asks, basking in the taller’s musky scent. 

 

“I used too, but now I’m just a spectator. I quit a long time ago.” The giant explains, who was unknowingly making Luhan hornier and hornier by the second. 

 

“Why’s that?” Luhan’s eyelids are heavy as he leans in closer to the alpha. 

 

“Special stipulation involving sharp knives. Got a pretty nasty scar on my right arm, ended up losing a lot of blood. Almost died.” Yan An briefly explains. Call Luhan a masochist, but he really wanted to see his scar.

 

“C—Can I see?” He stutters. Yan An chuckles before taking off his flannel, revealing two beautifully sculpted arms. He points to his cut and Luhan gasps; the gash trailed from the bottom of his forearm to the middle of his elbow. He trails his finger over the prominent mark, feeling the bump staining the giant’s smooth skin.  

 

“How’d you survive this?” He says in amazement, still feeling at the wound. 

 

“Lucky blood donors I guess.” Yan An shrugs, unknowingly leaning in closer to Luhan when he picks up his flannel to put it back on. The sexual tension is rising, and Luhan starts to feel his hole quivering, far too aroused to contain himself any longer. He feels Yan An coming closer, to a point where their noses are almost touching, breaths mingling with one another. Luhan puckers his lips, ready to get devoured until—

 

“Ouch! That’s gotta hurt!” Yan An says over Luhan’s shoulder, observing the fight going on behind them. Luhan turns and scowls, realizing that Yan An was only watching the fight and not getting ready to fuck him into oblivion. 

 

“Yeah. Big ouchie.” Luhan huffs, pressing his back on Yan An’s chest. It couldn’t be helped; Yan An was just a big loveable Chinese teddy bear. He could jump on Yan An, but he reminds himself that the giant was probably the type to actually delve into relationships; Luhan didn’t do relationships. He preferred to jump from dick to dick, relishing in the temporary pleasure he received from the alphas that gladly accepted his offer to fuck.

 

The only reason he’s been holding back was because of his reputation at his new school. He wanted to be the seductive vixen, not the classic 90s whore that’s easy to get in with. But now he doesn’t quite care about his reputation, seductive vixen or not. He’s horny as fuck and in need of a good dicking.

 

And he has no one to blame but Yan An, the dumb giant still keeping his eyes glued to the pit. 

* * *

 

It was one of those nights again. Baekhyun loves it when Kyungsoo and him would have little slumber parties. They’d devour junk food until their little stomachs would burst, put on face masks and lounge around lazily while switching channels trying to look for a decent show or movie. Luhan would usually join them, but he was away with his friend for the night. 

 

“And… There!” Kyungsoo says in satisfaction, successfully rubbing off the face mask creases on Baekhyun’s forehead. 

 

“Thanks, Soo.” Baekhyun smiles. Kyungsoo returns the warm smile, patting Baekhyun’s cheek. He guides them to the couch, and puts the plastic bag filled with snacks in between them. 

 

“Eat up, Baek! I bought enough for us to eat till sunrise.” He says. Baekhyun nods, grabbing a candy bar. 

 

“I have a question.” Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo makes a humming noise in response, too busy trying to open a packet of chips to say a proper sentence. 

 

“Why did we do this so suddenly? I mean usually you’d plan these slumber parties two days in advance, so I’m just confused.” Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo puts down the packet of chips and sighs. He turns his whole body to face Baekhyun and grabs both of the latter’s hands. 

 

“I did this to apologize.” Kyungsoo says. “Thinking about it, I felt really bad when I shouted at you earlier.” He adds, an expression of guilt on his face. Baekhyun pouts, shaking his head. 

 

“It’s ok. I know you only did that because you were concerned for me, and I appreciate that a lot.” Baekhyun says, pulling his best friend in for a hug. The other omega smiles into Baekhyun’s shoulder, returning the hug. 

 

“Now, let’s pig out and spend the rest of this night having fun, all right?” Kyungsoo ruffles Baekhyun’s hair, the latter nodding enthusiastically. 

 

Baekhyun is admittedly Kyungsoo’s favorite friend. Kyungsoo has only known Junmyeon for so long and Luhan is great too, but Baekhyun’s been there with him through thick and thin. Well, he doesn’t _really_ know about Kyungsoo’s problems given the fact that Kyungsoo hasn’t and will never tell Baekhyun (or anyone for that matter) about his own personal issues, but seeing Baekhyun stay by his side is enough for Kyungsoo to know that Baekhyun will always be there for him. 

 

There are times when Kyungsoo feels like breaking down, but he always remembers his mother’s wisdom that she bestowed upon him on her deathbed.

 

“ _Life’s a bitch, my little Kyungsoo. But all you have to do is stay strong, you don’t need anyone but yourself. So don’t cry and live your life with little-to-no regrets, okay?”_ Pretty harsh language for a kid, but Kyungsoo was already maturing faster than all the other children his age anyway. 

 

As a kid, Kyungsoo knew a lot of things. He could read more advanced books meant for kids older than him, was able to solve harder maths problems and was more sophisticated than his peers, preferring to stay locked indoors burying his little nose in a book. What he couldn’t figure out though was why his mother was always crying at night. He’d do everything he could to try and cheer her up, even sleeping with her in nights where her crying was extra loud.

 

His mother was sharp and strong-willed, so it baffled Kyungsoo that she would even cry in the first place. Kyungsoo loved his mother more than anything, and looked up to her a lot. The only time he ever looked down on her was when he had to use a step-stool to observe her pale, lifeless skin as she lay on her deathbed. 

 

Kyungsoo grew to embody his mother, growing an aptitude for baking and having quick wit and a sharp tongue. Kyungsoo also grew up to be quite a control freak, perhaps even a _little_ bit more than his mother. He also inherited his mother’s smooth voice and alluring-aura, which he has used to his advantage in more ways than one.

 

Kyungsoo grew up to embody his mother. _Too bad he didn’t grow up to look like her_. 

* * *

 

Wooseok looks up at the huge building, tapping his foot on the concrete in a steady rhythm. His breath is visible in the freezing cold, the onslaught of Mother Nature being on her time of the month unforgivingly giving this year’s spring some of the most bipolar weather ever recorded. 

 

It’s been an hour since their designated meetup time and Wooseok was growing more and more impatient as time passes by. _Did Junmyeon leave him hanging?_ Maybe he was a bit too straightforward with his invite; he truly meant it in a friendly way though, with no intention of getting into Junmyeon's pants. 

 

He feels extra bad for his friend Jinho, who had promised to keep his ramen shop open past closing hours so that Junmyeon could try some of his delicious ramen.

 

Wooseok turns his heel to leave campus after another half an hour of waiting, a little upset that Junmyeon decided to bail. He can understand why the smaller didn't turn up though; why would an unguarded, small omega go out with a huge alpha that he barely knows in the middle of the night?

 

Maybe Wooseok should've picked a more appropriate time, or—

 

"Wooseok!" The shouting of his name snaps him out of his thoughts. He turns his head to the direction of the familiar voice, finding a small figure running towards him. Wooseok stops in his tracks and stares at the person who was getting closer and closer, _his_ face now in clear view in his faulty eyes. 

 

It was Junmyeon. The latter doubles over when he finally reaches the giant, gasping for air. 

 

“Sorry… I have to catch my breath… Felt like I just ran a marathon.” Junmyeon says in between breaths. The frown etched on Wooseok’s face is quickly replaced with a small smile. 

 

“So you came.” He says, looking at Junmyeon who was clad in an oversized coat and cute knitted scarf, which made him look tinier than he already was. 

 

“Yeah, I did!” Junmyeon says once he regains his composure. “Sorry for coming late, some unfortunate events led me to spend some time in the infirmary tending to a man, but that’s beside the point. Anyways, how long have you been waiting?” He explains, looking around the dark, empty space that surrounded them.

 

“It’s been about an hour and a half,” Wooseok says. Junmyeon’s jaw drops as he tries to comprehend how Wooseok waited in the freezing cold for an hour and a half wearing nothing but a flimsy jacket. 

 

“An hour and a half?!” Junmyeon says, flabbergasted. “Oh my gosh, I’m sorry you had to wait so long! Why didn’t you just go? I’ll make it up to you, I promise! How about we—”

 

“No, no, it’s okay.” Wooseok cuts him off, putting a hand up. “I’m not even mad at you, so don’t worry.” He says, internally sighing when he sees Junmyeon’s facial expression softening.

 

“But, I do want ramen and I know a really good ramen place not too far from here.” He says. “So what do you say?” He adds. 

 

“Ramen sounds really good right now.” Junmyeon smiles. “Lead the way, Mr. Ramen Man!”


	5. ❄ | glacial ridges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH omg I've finally gotten around to updating. Extra long chapter for all you, have a safe and wonderful New Years! <3

The sun rises in the east, the light radiating from the giant ball of fire waking everyone up from their slumber to introduce a new day. Birds chirp, trees rustle and people walk out of their homes ready for whatever challenges await them during the brisk Saturday morning. _Will it be traffic on the way to getting breakfast at that cute trendy cafe, realizing that you just spent $20 on a bland piece of avocado toast and disgustingly blended breakfast smoothie at said trendy cafe, or waking up on a complete stranger’s bed?_

 

_Well to Luhan, it’d regretfully be the latter._

 

In his defence, he definitely did not plan for this to happen. The guys in that fighting pit were just too hot to resist, and his guard Yan An did not make it any better for him, with his hot, muscled body and innocent face— _curse that handsome jerk_. He was feeling _very_ needy and grabbed the tallest guy he could see and pounced on him and quite honestly, who could blame him? 

 

Bolting upright on the soft bed, he scans his eyes around the unfamiliar room. Upon seeing that the room was neat and looked luxurious, he immediately calmed down. _At least his one-night stand wasn’t some guy on crack_. Speaking of which, who _was_ his one-night stand? 

 

At the thought, Luhan suddenly becomes aware of the warm arm draped over his midsection. When his eyes turn to look at the owner of the arm, Luhan gasps and scrambles to get it off him. _That familiar face… It couldn’t be!_

 

The man next to him stirs and wakes up, stretching his arms and yawning. He turns to Luhan and smiles, no hint of shock in his face. 

 

“Good morning princess.” He groggily says. 

 

“Y-you!” Luhan screams, grabbing the blankets to cover himself up. 

 

“What? My face too handsome for you to handle?” The man jokes. Luhan scowls and throws a pillow at him, which hits him square in the face. 

 

“No, of course not!” Luhan retorts, “You… You were that guy at the cafe! Sehun?!”  

 

“Oh, so you remember me!” Sehun smirks, “You’ve got a good memory inside that pretty little head of yours.” He adds, winking at the smaller man. Luhan gags, throwing his legs over the bed and standing up. He doesn’t realize he’s butt-naked until he hears Sehun whistling. 

 

“Now that’s an ass.” He says, making Luhan absolutely mortified. “How does round two sound, princess?”

 

“Shut. Up.” Luhan blushes, not bothering to face the snarky man as he searches for his clothes which were nowhere to be found. 

 

“You know, I don’t usually get to sleep with omegas, since you’re all so rare…” Sehun says. Luhan grits his teeth when he hears the bed dip, expecting the worst. What he doesn’t expect however is large hands draping a denim jacket over him. The jacket was at least three sizes bigger than him, and went past his mid-thigh, covering his essentials. “...Last night was the best sex I’ve had in a while. You must be really experienced.” He adds, chuckling. 

 

Luhan gulps, still too embarrassed to turn and face the taller man. “S-shut up.” He stutters, balling his fists. 

 

“Now tell me…” Sehun says, dipping his head down to rest his chin on the smaller man’s shoulder, smirking when he feels his body tense up. “Did you like how I manhandled you last night?” He whispers darkly into Luhan’s ear. 

 

“Did you like how I thrusted my huge cock up your wet, little hole?” He asks, his mischievous smirk deepening when he hears the small omega shudder.  

 

“Did you—” 

 

“ENOUGH!” Luhan screams, turning his heel and pushing the giant away. The alpha stumbles back, a look of shock on his face before he quickly regains his composure. “T-that was sexual harassment! I could get you arrested you know!” He points his finger at the taller man, trying to sound intimidating. 

 

“Relax, princess. I may be keen on get my morning wood satisfied but I wouldn’t ever force myself on you.” Sehun crosses his arms, rolling his eyes. “And you’re welcome for covering you up with my jacket by the way.” He adds. Luhan presses his lips into a thin line, at a loss of words. 

 

“Where are my clothes?” He asks, narrowing his eyes at the alpha. 

 

“They have been washed, dry-cleaned and folded and currently await to be put on again by you in the bathroom.” Sehun answers. 

 

“Y-you did all that?” Luhan asks, genuinely shocked ( ~~and a little thankful~~ ).

 

“No, but I did force one of my maids up from her bed to do that for you at two in the morning.” Sehun smiles. 

 

“You… You are such a dick!” Luhan throws his arms up in the air, stomping out of the room in anger. 

 

“So no round two?” Sehun calls out to him. Luhan points the middle finger at him, not even bothering to turn around as he makes his way out of his room, slamming the door shut on his way out.

 

….

 

 Baekhyun drops another bag onto the pavement outside the front gate of Sooman University. He sighs as he sees his best friend overlooking two men hauling his bags inside a black van. 

 

Kyungsoo’s going away for a week, leaving Baekhyun to fend for himself. Normally Kyungsoo wouldn’t let Baekhyun out of his sight, so he's very confused as to why Kyungsoo wouldn’t let him accompany him back to their hometown. Baekhyun’s not only sad, he’s also _very_ scared.

 

In the time he’s been here he’s always had Kyungsoo to look after him, to protect him from the dangers lurking around every corner of Sooman University. Now that Kyungsoo was going away for a week, Baekhyun had to try his best to stand his own ground and not fall into a panic attack whilst walking alone in the halls. He shudders at the memory of that alpha with red hair and how he caught Baekhyun walking alone, how his eyes practically devoured every inch of him as he backed him up into a corner in that desolate hallway. He also remembers who saved him; Kyungsoo. The other omega’s instincts and smartly-utilized pepper spray was able to divert Baekhyun away from any unwanted _touching_. 

 

While the memory of Kyungsoo saving him from his perpetrator comforted Baekhyun, it also served as a reminder that without him he would’ve most likely been harmed, which only made Baekhyun feel worse. 

 

As the two men finish putting Kyungsoo’s things in the van, Baekhyun lets out a dejected whimper when one of the men slam the trunk of the van shut. Kyungsoo waves them inside, before walking over to Baekhyun and giving him a big hug. 

 

“I’m gonna miss you.” Kyungsoo says, fixing Baekhyun’s bangs which were covering his eyes. Baekhyun forces a smile, but Kyungsoo can see the fear in the other omega’s eyes. 

 

“Baekhyun, I know you’re scared…” Kyungsoo says slowly, “But trust me when I say that everything is gonna be fine.” He reassures. 

 

“What if it isn’t?” Baekhyun says, not convinced by Kyungsoo’s words. “What if another alpha comes up to me like that one with the red hair did?” He adds, his voice cracking. 

 

“You’re making me not want to leave.” Kyungsoo sighs, massaging his forehead. “Baek, you know I would take you anywhere with me, really.” 

 

“But this.... This is different.” Kyungsoo says, a conflicted look in his eyes as he tries to come up with some sort of explanation. “I can’t let you go with me this time. It’s something I have to do alone.” He explains. Baekhyun sniffs; he has to understand Kyungsoo’s situation—or at least just comply with it.

 

“And if anyone, I mean _anyone_ tries to do what that alpha did to you...” Kyungsoo inhales, “Then I’ll be back before you know it, with a _vengeance_.” He adds, the darkness in his words laced with a little light-heartedness. Baekhyun instantly lightens up, his eyes crinkling up into crescents as he giggles.

 

“Oh! Which reminds me…” Kyungsoo says, fishing something out of his bag. He brings out a can of pepper spray, giving it to Baekhyun. “A little parting gift from yours truly. Try not to use it unless you’re in a _dire_ situation, okay?” Baekhyun nods, smiling when Kyungsoo pats him on the head. 

 

“Good. I’ll see you in a week okay?” He says, his voice sounding like a mother saying goodbye to her child before going away on a business trip. The two walk over to the large van, and Baekhyun tries his best to not break down when Kyungsoo gets inside. From what little he can see, the van is exceptionally clean, with plush leather seats and the sweet tang of citrus hitting his nose as Kyungsoo rolls down the window. 

 

“I’ll miss you.” Baekhyun whimpers, making Kyungsoo coo at him. 

 

“I’ll miss you more.” Kyungsoo says, reaching his arm out to pat the younger on the cheek. The van starts to move, and Baekhyun can only wave as Kyungsoo pops his head out the window to say things like ‘ _make sure to eat lots!_ ’ and ‘ _be on your bed by 10!’_ , his voice getting smaller as the van drives farther and farther away. 

 

Baekhyun stands at the entrance for a while, feeling the crisp, warm breeze get replaced by chill winds. He pouts, figuring that a trip to the library wouldn’t hurt. Not only does he like the library since it’s so tranquil and he sometimes gets inspiration for his art from the intriguing stories hidden between rows and rows of books, there was also the added bonus of no alpha being there during the middle of the day. They’d be too busy at the gym, or doing other ‘alpha-things’ that Baekhyun wouldn’t know about. 

 

….

 

Junmyeon couldn’t be any happier.

 

Sitting on one of the many picnic benches at the school’s outdoor study area, busy typing away the latest issue of Sooman Times, Junmyeon thinks about one particular person—what kind of self-loathing, discount dollar store eyeshadow-wearing bitch makes the Writing Club write the school’s newspaper? It infuriated Junmyeon to no end, how he hasn’t had his creative juices flowing in his head due to being too busy writing about changes on the cafeteria’s menu. He huffs as he finishes typing up a sentence, his fingers angrily pressing on his laptop’s keys. 

 

But Junmyeon couldn’t be any happier— _note the sarcasm_.

 

“Hey.” A greeting from his side makes him jump momentarily. Snapping his head up at the voice, he sees Wooseok looming over him with his signature smile.

 

“Wooseok! You scared me.” He brings his hand up to his chest, scooting a little to his right to make room for the alpha. Wooseok’s signature smile brightens as he takes a seat next to Junmyeon.

 

“I’m the type to naturally intimidate people,” Wooseok brings both of his hands up and laughs, “Sorry for scaring you.” He says. 

 

“No, you didn’t _really_ scare me, you just shocked me at most. I really need to re-evaluate my wording skills, oh God…” Junmyeon says, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“I’m not offended, don’t worry.” Wooseok says, resting his elbows on the table. “Anyways, what’s this you’re doing?” He switches the topic, leaning towards Junmyeon’s laptop screen. The close proximity between them has Junmyeon’s composure crumbling, and the stubborn lock of Wooseok’s hair brushing against his cheek has him nearly falling off the bench.

 

“It’s uh… Just some stupid article I have to write for Writing Club.” He explains.

 

“You’ve left it till last minute, haven’t you? _Tsk, tsk_.” Wooseok says, finally leaning back and re-establishing the comfortable distance between the two. “I finished my part of the article two days ago.”

 

“Oh yeah? And were you writing about how the carbonara was being taken off the cafeteria menu for a while due to students experiencing weird symptoms after eating it?” Junmyeon challenges. Despite his blunt response, Junmyeon knew the incoming bout of bickering between them was going to be nothing but affable and light-hearted.

 

“No, I wrote about the juice from the recent student council election. Spoiler alert! It was all rigged and riddled with irreverent nominees who were only running for the cafeteria discounts.” Wooseok says.

 

“And who won, may I ask?”

 

“Some second-year named Minseok. Apparently, he was one of the good guys. But come two weeks from now and we might spot a scandal that’ll rip his whole façade apart.”

 

“That’s so juicy, Wooseok, wow! I would’ve never expected someone named Minseok from second year to come in and swoop the whole election this year!” Junmyeon says.

 

That was an obvious lie. Junmyeon’s heard of the guy before. In his first year running for student council president, Minseok was beat out by just a few points. Unfortunately for the guy who won, he was exposed for selling drugs on the side and was expelled meaning Minseok, who was vice president, became the official student council president, all in the span of two days after the election.

From what Junmyeon’s heard, Minseok was probably a person who operates by very self-serving logic. He’d got what he wanted, at the expense of exacerbating Sooman University’s _already_ crippled reputation. Minseok is a bad person, but Minseok is also a person who’d make for a really good antagonist—Junmyeon makes a mental note to jot down this idea on one of his notebooks later on.

 

“Funny you say that, because Minseok gave me _two_ free coupons at my friend’s ramen shop.” Wooseok says, taking out two slips of paper from his pocket and twirling them in the air, “Two bowls of delicious, juicy ramen for the price of one.” Wooseok says proudly.

 

“And _why_ did Minseok give you these?” Junmyeon says, raising an eyebrow sarcastically.

 

“A few extravagant paragraphs describing what he was gonna do to turn Sooman University’s gloomy reputation into one that was filled perpetual blue skies and happy-go-lucky students ready for the future was all it took for him to do the deed.” Wooseok explains, smiling innocently. “A dumb move for a smart man, really. He just gave up _two_ coupons to the best ramen place in the country for an article that no one even reads.” He laughs.

 

“And I wonder why you clearly emphasized the word ‘ _two_ ’ in your sentence?” Junmyeon says knowingly.

 

“Because going to my friend’s ramen shop and eating four bowls of his delicious, authentic ramen and only having to pay for two of them would be too much of an opportunity to not boast about.” Wooseok says. Junmyeon’s face falls, making Wooseok snort.

 

“I’m joking. You in or not? Same meeting time as yesterday.”

 

“Oh my god, what a relief. I really wanted some of your friend’s ramen again.” Junmyeon smiles. “And I _won’t_ make you wait an hour and a half in the unforgiving chills of the night again, don’t worry.” He adds, making both of them laugh.

 

Junmyeon finds himself thinking in the midst of their conversation. Junmyeon did not like Wooseok. The omega in him did. The omega that was constantly wanting its release was trying to paint this picturesque image of him cooking dinner for Wooseok and their kids in the future, their dining room bathed in the luxurious glow of the expensive chandelier hanging above their dining table. It was the omega in him. Not Junmyeon.

 

 _Kids._ The omega was thinking about kids. He would slap himself in the face right now, but that would mean alerting Wooseok and having the alpha go in a worried frenzy. From the time he’s known him, Junmyeon could easily tell what kind of person Wooseok was. He was sarcastic and had some witty remarks up his sleeve yes, but he was a nice alpha at heart and genuinely cared.

 

It was nice knowing an alpha like Wooseok existed, but it was also alarming. Junmyeon’s had to forcefully push the thought of Wooseok being the perfect love interest in a YA novel away from his head a few times now and to make it worse, every time the thought reappears its desperation to make it to the centre stage of his mind gets stronger and stronger. He’d ought to get a safe and trap the thought inside it with three state-of-the-art locks, but that would be absurd.

 

Almost as absurd as the butterflies in his stomach he just got from Wooseok’s hearty laugh.

 

….

 

Baekhyun likes reading books. Among his other hobbies that he’s picked up on, reading has always been one of his favourites. For something so simple, it leaves Baekhyun with a flurry of emotions—the sound of the page as it flips calms him in an odd way, the font of the text has him focused as he narrows his eyes to read what it says and the overall plot of the story will leave him crying, fuming, pouting or smiling giddily depending on the ending.

 

Having art-related books is a plus, too. It not only helps him feel like he’s getting smarter since he’s technically reading, but every single one of them have been a source of inspiration. The excitement that he feels when skimming through the pages containing beautiful pieces of art is almost as intense as the excitement that overwhelms him when Kyungsoo plans a slumber party.

 

 _Slumber party._ Baekhyun was surprised when Kyungsoo woke him up at dawn—normally he’d allow for Baekhyun to sleep in after their slumber parties. It was a terrible feeling waking up with a bloated stomach and cloudy mind. He didn’t even have time to make tea since Kyungsoo dragged him out of their dorm room right after he finished dressing.

 

And now Kyungsoo was gone for a week and Luhan was still missing. Baekhyun looks up at the large clock hanging on the library’s brown walls— _11:30_. Was Kyungsoo where he needed to be now? Baekhyun hopes he’s doing okay. The smell of the van was definitely to his antique taste, and the heater inside it should keep him warm enough. It was then that Baekhyun realized that even as seemingly abrupt as it was, Kyungsoo had planned the whole car ride to ensure maximum comfort.

 

Baekhyun jumps in his seat when he hears a loud slam next to him. Two textbooks drop on the table, making dust scatter everywhere. Some of it gets in Baekhyun’s eyes and he hisses in annoyance as he closes them shut, rubbing them in an attempt to get the dust off. 

 

“Sorry about that.” A familiar voice. Baekhyun groggily opens his eyes to see Luhan sitting next to him, his large, cream-coloured blanket scarf wrapped around his neck.

 

“Luhan? Where were you?” He asks.

 

“With Sooyoung. I crashed at hers since it was too late for me to walk back to the dorms.” Luhan explains. He yawns, stretching his arms up to the ceiling.

 

“Let me guess. You didn’t get enough sleep as well last night, huh?” Baekhyun smiles.

 

“ _Definitely_ not.” Luhan says, cheeks reddening. “Anyways, you too? I wouldn’t believe it. Kyungsoo always has you sleeping before 10 and awake before 7.”

 

“We had a slumber party last night.” Baekhyun explains.

 

“Without me?” Luhan frowns, “Normally Soo would notify us two days in advance. What’s with the sudden festivities?”

 

“I know, right?” Baekhyun says, “And the crazy part is he left this morning, too! With out an explanation. Just said that he had to be somewhere and that he’d take me with him if he could but for some reason he couldn’t.” He pouts.

 

“So, he’s gone?”

 

“For a week, yes.” Baekhyun clarifies, slumping farther down in his seat.

 

“Oh my gosh!” Luhan gasps, “He’s never left you alone for that long.”

 

Kyungsoo would’ve told Luhan via text as well. This whole thing just boggled Luhan’s mind, but the thought of Kyungsoo not being here to watching over Baekhyun like a helicopter parent sparks some _very_ interesting ideas in his head.

 

“Alright! Seven days, that’s like more than 24 hours.” Luhan claps his hands together, making Baekhyun jump in his seat again. “Operation: Deflower Baekhyun starts now!” He announces proudly, gaining the attention from a few people around them.

 

“Luhan!” Baekhyun says, cheeks flushing in embarrassment, “There’s no way that I’m going to let anyone do that to me! You may be obsessed with… Having _it_ , but I’m not.”

 

“Come on, Baekhyun!” Luhan says, “Live a little!”

 

“You’re making this sound like it’s something that happens every single day.” Baekhyun huffs, crossing his arms. “Getting deflowered happens once in your life. I intend to give the chance to someone I think deserves it.”

 

“Correction—who _Kyungsoo_ thinks deserves it.” Luhan says, “And even then, you’d probably have to wait until after marriage to fuck your limp-dicked CEO of a husband!”

 

Baekhyun’s lips tighten as he tries to come up with a comeback. Luhan was right— _Kyungsoo did say he’d find Baekhyun a suitable spouse himself._

 

“See? I was right.” Luhan leans back on his chair, “You’re seriously letting Kyungsoo go this far? Arranging a marriage for _you_?”

 

“I never said that!” Baekhyun defends himself.

 

“But you’re face says it all.” Luhan sighs, “Would your mom even allow this? I know mine wouldn’t.”

 

“Well your mom isn’t like mine.” Baekhyun says. He’s met Luhan’s mother before—she was all about fun and freedom. Kyungsoo ranted about her after leaving Luhan’s house.   

 

“Come to think about it, I’ve never actually met your mom before.” Luhan says.

 

“And you’re not going to.” Baekhyun’s voice had an odd sternness in it that took Luhan by surprise. It was kind of like one of those possessed teddy bears with a voice box that would say ‘I will kill your family’ whenever you pressed the cute, glittery heart-shaped button in the centre of its chest.

 

….

 

The sound of the wheels of his luggage rolling on the floor resonated throughout the spacious hallway, its impeccable white walls adorned with antique paintings. For someone like Kyungsoo, he’d probably look at them in awe. But considering the house he’s in now, he can only scoff as he strides his way to his room.

 

In two days, it would be the anniversary week of his mother’s unfortunate passing. It was always a gloomy time for Kyungsoo, but this year was even worse since he had to leave Baekhyun for a full week. God knows what Luhan would try to get Baekhyun to do.

 

Kyungsoo misses the two of them already, though. With all the stress that came with this week, at least Baekhyun and Luhan were always there to cheer him up, albeit unknowingly. Now, the two were stuck at Sooman University four hours away from their old neighbourhood, their absence leaving an empty feeling in Kyungsoo’s heart.

 

The wooden double doors of his room squeak open, making him cringe. What’s behind them make him shrink. The overwhelming feeling of unwanted nostalgia drowns him as he takes heavy steps into the room, each step becoming more difficult to execute as gravity seem to pull him down harder on the plush flooring of the room. He looks up to find the air vent right above him. It blasts air right in his face, making his eyes involuntarily water.

 

 _The room_. It’s Kyungsoo’s, but considering the last time he slept or stepped foot inside it was when he was ten, he doesn’t feel any shred of ownership over it.

 

The room had no pinch of dust inside it. The bedsheets looked washed and recently patted down. His old wooden desk had been varnished. It had been cleaned for him.

 

“Kyungsoo.” A voice has him jumping back even further into the room. He sees his uncle leaning against the doorframe, no mirth detectable in his bulky frame as he examines the flawless room.

 

“Uncle Beomsoo!” He runs up to him, the older man’s arms engulfing his tiny frame as he buries his face into his uncle’s chest.

 

“Kyungsoo. It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” He pulls back, ruffling Kyungsoo’s hair.

 

“It has. How have you been?” He smiles up at his uncle, making a mental note to buy him aftershave balm to eradicate the horrible case of five o-clock shadow plaguing his face.

 

“You know, working with nutcases doesn’t _exactly_ do wonders for any aspect of your face or health, but I’ve been doing good.” Beomsoo laughs, “How about you, my dear nephew? How’s Sooman University?”

 

“ _Almost_ as bad as everyone said it would be.” Kyungsoo says, “The cafeteria food reeks, the dorms are claustrophobic and constantly shake under the weight of all the students inhabiting it and the teachers are sup bar. But at least I haven’t been harassed!”

 

“Big plus for that, I’ll tell you.” Beomsoo smiles. His eyes were oval with sharpened edges, nothing like the big, bulging owl eyes Kyungsoo has.

 

“I got you something!” Beomsoo says, fishing something out of the satchel hanging from his broad shoulder. He takes out a bottle of green liquid. He shows it off, the liquid sloshing around in the bottle as he shakes it slightly in his hand.

 

“Malaysian apple and waterlily. Yerin has it and she’s been begging me to give you a bottle of it as well.” He hands it to Kyungsoo, who takes it with two hands. “I know how much you dislike perfumes that come in this type of bottle, but she insisted.” Yerin was Beomsoo’s wife. A beautiful beta, with skin as white as snow and eyes that would crinkle into pretty crescents when she laughed. _A perfect beta-beta couple._

 

“No, not at all!” Kyungsoo says, “I’ve grown out of strictly using perfume bottles with a pump spray nozzle. It’s not a big deal anymore, really.”

 

“Your mom used to love those types of perfume bottles.” Beomsoo brings up, unknowingly making the atmosphere tense. “Like mother like son, I guess.” He smiles.

 

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo smiles back, albeit tight-lipped and forced. “Like mother like son.” The two are then thrown into silence, the tense atmosphere permeating around them as neither say a word.

 

“Hey.” Beomsoo says after what seemed like an eternity, “I know this’ll be a _very_ awkward week for you. For the both of us even.” He starts. Kyungsoo internally sighs but refrains from saying anything—better than having someone speak to ease the tension around them than having no one speak at all.

 

“But just know that I’ll be here to act as a barrier for you.” Beomsoo says, his words taking Kyungsoo aback. He was expecting a half-assed pep talk. “I’ll be here guarding you from that asshole of a man, okay Kyungsoo?” He ruffles Kyungsoo’s hair once again. Kyungsoo smiles and nods. The tension is swept and filtered away by the air vent.

 

But not even a second later, the loud clacking of heels from across the hallway alerts the both of them, bringing with it the tense atmosphere as it surrounds them again, its heaviness increased tenfold to a point where Kyungsoo can discern it from the invisible air particles battering his head.

 

That sound. As much as Kyungsoo would give to forget it, it still rings in his head like a reverberating note. He remembers it clearly. He hates how he doesn’t even need to turn his head to know who the person with the annoyingly loud shoes was.

 

Without another word, Kyungsoo turns his heel and runs. He ignores his uncle’s shouting, or the sound of the clacking heels fastening and getting less spaced out as he sprints down the stupidly spacious hallway.

 

After running through winding corridors, he finally stumbles out of the many back doors. He finds himself on one part of the backyard, which was really a small meadow which lead into a forest. The forest looked intimidating with its tall spruce trees towering over Kyungsoo even from afar. But right now, he just wanted to get away as far as possible.

 

Inhaling and exhaling a deep breath which contained the musky scent of the perfectly trimmed grass, he starts to descend down the hill, sprinting towards the forest.

 

Despite how entangled Kyungsoo’s mind was, his pragmatic side still functioned. He stops after five minutes with a trail of leaves scattered behind him, ones that he tore off from the lowest branches of the spruce trees as a guide back to the house. He finally screams. Screams as loud as he could. All this pent-up frustration. All these bottled up feelings. Kyungsoo intends to release all of them.

 

It’s funny. All these years with his mind in a constant battle with itself and all it takes is a long scream to alleviate the war and bring some sort of peace. All of the sacrificed soldiers, all the separated knights from their horses—none of them mattered anymore. It was like Kyungsoo was releasing all of their souls from his mouth as he continued to scream, his vocal cords stretched passed their limits.

 

“You know, screaming for extended periods of time won’t really do anything beneficial for you or your health.” Someone says, startling him. He stops and finds a tall man leaning against a tree trunk, small patches of his tan skin illuminated by the light that seeped through the spindly leaves of the spruce trees.

 

“Who’s there?” Kyungsoo says, backing away. The man follows at the same pace. He looks a head taller than Kyungsoo even from this distance. His legs would outstretch Kyungsoo’s by miles. He was doing this to intimidate him on purpose.

 

His instincts kick him. From his hasty observations of his surroundings as he bolted past them at light speed, Kyungsoo remembers the small clearing that he passed by as he ran further into the forest. He had made a detour to briefly sprinkle some leaves around the area. He remembers how much light had poured down on the area because of the large patch of naked branches.

 

He sends an inconspicuous glace to the floor, carefully following the trail of leaves as he walks back with light, attentive steps.

 

He knows what he’s going to do. The man is still following him at that annoyingly slow pace. Any other omega would’ve found this whole situation to be petrifying—not Kyungsoo. At his exterior, he seemed a little tense with the slightest smidge of worry etched on his face. This was done to allow the man to feel some sort of leverage.

 

Inside though, he was furious. How dare this man interrupt his little moment of freedom. He was gonna give him hell, one way or another. If only he had his trusty can of pepper spray. He had given it to Baekhyun. He hopes the smaller hasn’t had to use it already. Chills ran down his spine at the thought.

 

After the bout of non-physical tango between the two, he finally feels the familiar rays of the sun beat down against the back of his calf. His pace fastens, but the man stays put in the shadows. He turns briefly to run to the centre of the illuminated beacon of safety before turning his heel back to the man.

 

“Reveal yourself!” He commands, stance ready to run. He can see the man’s head tilt in confusion. “I’m not some midday booty call, you know! I’m not gonna be the object of your sick satisfaction, asshole.”

 

And then the man laughs. Kyungsoo’s blood boils. He curses at himself, suddenly ashamed that he can’t just pick up a stick (preferably one with pointed edges) and aim it at the man point blank in the face. The prospect of him starting archery springs up as the thought floats around his head.

 

“Calm down.” He says, ducking his head under the low branches. “I’m not gonna hurt you, I promise.” He raises both of his hands up and takes his first step into the light. 

 

Kyungsoo expected to see a man clad in a wifebeater and shorts. He just didn’t anticipate the clothes being _actually_ washed and branded. His hair was swept to the side, his locks coloured a nutty shade of brown. His jawline was sharp, and his skin looked even tanner when his whole body was in clear view. His face was covered with a light sheen of sweat. This man was obviously an alpha, proving his suspicions to be half-true. The only part that he got wrong was the part where he assumed that the alpha would be dirty-looking.

 

“See? I even revealed myself.” He says, wiggling his fingers to further exemplify his point of not being a threat. Even so, Kyungsoo remained alert, picking up a stick and pointing it to the man.

 

“Stay back.” He says, willing himself to not let his guard down.

 

“You’re still not convinced? Wow, okay.” He sighs, walking towards Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo remains calm and collected as the man fishes out something from the pocket of his Nike shorts.

 

_Was it a gun? Was it a vial of poison? Was it—_

It was two slips of paper, both shaped like a business card. Kyungsoo deflates, more and more adrenaline seeping out of his bloodstream. He drops the stick and stops the man at arms-length from getting any closer, snatching the slips of paper from his hand.

 

The card simply read _You’re Invited._ “What’s this?” He asks, eyeing the man suspiciously.

 

“We really didn’t have enough time to make them fancier, but they’re invitation cards.” The man explains, “My family just moved into the mansion next to yours. I’m skipping a whole week of school to help move everything and get them settled down.”

 

“How’d you know where I live?”

 

“It’s called deciphering odd conundrums, sweet.” The man smiles down at Kyungsoo, “You may think I’m just some meat-brain of an alpha, but I have just as much brain in here than muscle on my arm.” He smiles, pointing to his skull.

 

“That don’t prove anything, asshole.”

 

“You were travelling in the opposite direction from me. A trail of leaves was behind you. It was scattered in the rough makings of a straight line. You _so_ live next door.”

 

“It’s not _next door_ if the houses are separated by a wide stretch of forest,” Kyungsoo contemplates on calling the man an asshole once more, but stops himself from doing so as using the same insult thrice would be dumb. “Vile pervert.” He says through gritted teeth.

 

The man gasps, clutching his chest with his hand. “I’m not a vile pervert!” He says indignantly.

 

“Why’d you follow me, then?”

 

The man points to his get up, “I wanted to have a little run in the nice-looking forest next to my new house.” He says like it was the most obvious thing in the world, “I was also tasked with handing out invitations to our neighbours. God knows why my parents didn’t just get our maids to do it.” He ponders, running a hand down the stubble on his chin.

 

“I was using my time efficiently, to sum things up.” He says, crossing his arms. “Why waste time running aimlessly around the forest and then go around it to your house when I could have just run in a straight line to yours?”

 

Kyungsoo’s momentarily taken aback, but remains composed. He huffs and mirrors the taller man, scuffing the toe of his shoe against the dirt.

 

“So, you going or not?” The man asks impatiently, planting his hands on his hips.

 

“I’m gonna have to ask my…” Kyungsoo inhales, clenching his fists, crumpling the two slips of paper in his hand in the process. “…Father.” He says under his breath.

 

“Wow, you must really have daddy issues.” The man says, shortening the gap between them. “Here, you can have another set.” He fishes out another pair of cards, which Kyungsoo takes with widened eyes, too stunned to come up with a riposte to the alpha’s blatant remark.

 

After seeing that the omega was effectively silenced, Jongin smiles to himself as he turns his heel. “I’ll be going now, gonna continue running. You know, alpha stuff.” He says unabashedly, pointing to his left. “I’m Jongin, by the way!” He adds before sprinting off, his exit making Kyungsoo’s hair whip around from the wind.

 

The last thing Kyungsoo saw from Jongin was the impish grin that plastered his face. The overwhelming urge to punch a tree trunk and imagine it being the alpha’s horrendous face bubbled up inside him.

 

….

 

When Yifan opened the door to his dorm at 9:30, he was anticipating a man he can see from eye-level who was there to deliver his pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. He _definitely_ didn’t expect having to tilt his head down and seeing the most beautiful omega on Earth, complete with an oversized coat that dwarfed his petite stature and a cute, knitted scarf that wrapped around his neck.

 

“Junmyeon?!” He says a little too loudly.

 

“Um. Hi.” Junmyeon quirks a smile, offering a wave. Yifan doesn’t say anything as he waves back.

 

“So… I’m sorry for coming by so abruptly, but I was just here to ask…” Junmyeon stops for a moment and looks down at the floor, contemplating on whether or not he should actually ask the question.

 

When he looks back up at Yifan’s eyes though, he figures _why not_ and decides this was the best opportunity to _actually_ repay Yifan for all the pain he’s caused him in his testicles. “Are you free tonight?”

 

Yifan’s breath hitches as his eyes widen. He rests his elbow on the doorframe so he doesn’t fall from the sudden lack of control he has on his body.

 

“Um.” Junmyeon purses his lips, crossing his arms. “Are you going to respond, or…?” He says.

 

“No!” Yifan interrupts, startling Junmyeon who visibly jumps. “I mean… I don’t mean ‘ _no_ ’ as in ‘ _no, I’m not going to respond_ ’, I mean it as a ‘ _no, I am not held up with any plans tonight and am actually free_ ’. He says, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Then, would you like to come to a really good ramen place not too far from here? It’s a really good little corner store tucked away in some _relatively_ clean alleyway. Despite the trash circling around its premises, the interior is actually really clean and the ramen is to die for.”

 

Yifan blinks once, then twice, then soon he’s nodding whilst on his umpteenth blink. Junmyeon offers him another smile, but this time its bigger and more light is radiating from it. While it’s of course gorgeous and lustrous, it doesn’t do anything but make Yifan more nervous.

 

“You’re only wearing a shirt and outside’s freezing!” Junmyeon says. Yifan turns his head to his forearm, which was speckled with goosebumps—he didn’t know whether or not it was from Junmyeon’s sudden appearance or the dingy, cold air that swayed through his floor’s unkempt hallways with no heating. “Go put something over it. I’ll wait for you here.”

 

Yifan nods, hastily making his way to his wardrobe that he shared with his two rowdy, alpha friends. He had made sure to keep his clothes on one side of it so that it didn’t mingle with Chanyeol or Sehun’s dirty items of clothing that were either strewn out on the base of the closet or hung up with hangers that were mismatched in colours.

 

Yifan is of course, a simple man. He likes wearing clothes that weren’t too overbearing on the eyes. Throwing on a beige coat, he makes his way to the front door as fast as he can. When he finds Chanyeol leaning against the doorframe with his back turned towards him and head tilted slightly at Junmyeon who looked a little uncomfortable, his pace fastens.

 

“Chanyeol.” He says, putting his hand on the red-head’s shoulder. The latter swivels his head back to smile at Yifan.

 

“I was just keeping your friend company.” Chanyeol says, shrugging the other alpha’s hand off his shoulder, “It wouldn’t be gentlemanly of me to _not_ accompany an omega who was alone.”

 

“I was fine.” Junmyeon interjects their conversation, “I said I was fine like, a thousand times.”

 

“If he says he’s fine, he’s fine, Chanyeol. Just go back to reading those art books that you haven’t stopped talking about.” Yifan rolls his eyes, shoving him away from the door.

 

“I was just on my way back from the library to pick up some more and I saw him standing in front of the door.” Chanyeol explains, his voice unhinged. “I just wanted to be a good alpha you know?”

 

“And I’m sure he thanks you for that.” It was Yifan’s turn to turn his head back and offer a smile to Chanyeol. The only differences however were that his smile was nowhere near pleasant and Chanyeol was blushing. _Blushing_.

 

The murderous look on his face dissipates and he only stares in shock at Chanyeol’s cherry-red cheeks.

 

“Is this some staring contest now? Look, I know you alphas always have to assert your dominance but it’s not like we’re going on a _date_ or anything.”

 

Yifan snaps his head back at Junmyeon, willing himself to not utter out the words _‘we aren’t?’_ from his drooping mouth _._

“Right… Um, let’s go, shall we?” He says instead, a little dejected. Junmyeon nods, giving Yifan another one of his smiles. Yifan turns to look at Chanyeol once more before he follows Junmyeon’s lead. He was staring at their stained carpet, his eyes narrowed. He looked focus for once, nothing like the bored expression he always has on his face.

 

“Close the door for me, ok?” He says. Chanyeol looks up to see Yifan, his usual sombre face contorted into one that was worried and practically asking ‘ _are you okay?_ ’. He nods and offers him a faint smile, shutting the door as Yifan steps into the hallway.

 

It was bright inside the tiny ramen place. The lightbulb that hanged above the table where they were seated made Yifan squint his eyes in discomfort.

 

The place _was_ clean, thank God for that. It had a homey feel in it with furniture that screamed ‘cheap and close to breaking’ with the constant squeak of the wooden chair that he was sitting on. It made him feel fuzzy inside.

 

“It’s like a shining beacon in the rather dull alley, right?” Junmyeon says, pulling Yifan back into reality. He nods, wringing his hands on the table. They were sitting across from each other, with Junmyeon’s bag neatly placed on the seat next to him. He awkwardly folds his arms on the table, darting his eyes at anything other than the man in front of him.

 

“So…” Junmyeon mirrors Yifan’s awkward posture, “…What did you do today?” He asks, trying to spark up a conversation.

 

“Just some, normal stuff.” Yifan says, still not looking at Junmyeon. “I, uh, did homework. And went out for a run. Sehun, my friend, was spending the day in his gigantic mansion and the redhead you saw earlier was busy shoving his nose into an artbook so I kind of just spent it alone.”

 

“You’re more of a lone wolf type of guy, aren’t you?” Junmyeon asks.

 

“I guess you can say that. I’ve never been the _social_ type.” Yifan says, making sure to water down how socially incapable he actually was.

 

“Well, I’ll be your friend.” Junmyeon says nonchalantly. Yifan’s breath hitches, and he contemplates on whether or not he should take out another stack of cash from his wallet, requesting that Junmyeon did the dirty with him in exchange for it so that the omega can kick him in the balls again. His knuckles blanch against the table.

 

“Really?” Yifan says, at a loss of words. _He could really use another kick in the balls, infertility be damned._

“I’m kind of a social recluse, as well.” Junmyeon admits, “I’ve only ever had one best friend and even then, we’re separated. I miss him a lot though.” He adds, a sad look in his eyes.

 

“But!” He instantly lightens up, “I’ve made some friends this year and I’m looking to make more! So, are you in?” He offers his hand for a handshake. Yifan gulps and nods, engulfing the omega’s small hand with his own as they shake hands.

 

Where Junmyeon’s palm was soft, Yifan’s was calloused. Junmyeon’s fingers were stubby, while Yifan’s naturally stretched out. A difference in biology had caused all of these minor tweaks, but somehow Junmyeon seemed more like the alpha. Something behind those beautiful eyes seemed to burn brightly, like an untamed flame.

 

“There’s something in your eyes.” He says. Junmyeon turns to looks up at him, opening the zip of his bag. He had brought a few of his books here that he had planned to show to Wooseok, but the alpha had ditched last minute because he was called somewhere.

 

At the realization of what he just said, Yifan abashedly flaps his arms around in front of Junmyeon, eyes frantic and mouth agape. “Ah—I meant you had something in your eye. I think it’s gone now, though.” He says. Junmyeon mouths forms a small ‘o’ as he nods, dumping a pile of books in front of him.

 

“Anyways, I _was_ going to show this to my other friend who gave me these coupons in the first place but that asshole ditched on me.” He says. Even with the degrading insult, Yifan could hear the light-heartedness in his voice. “Would you like to take a look at them, instead?”

 

Yifan nods, putting his arms firmly on his sides as Junmyeon pushes the books over to him. They had pastel covers, with cute sketches lining the edges. Yifan opens the one on top of the stack, instantly being greeted by a page full of scribbled out words and smudged ink.

 

“It’s my drafting book. Or, one of them, that is.” Junmyeon explains. “I just write short summaries of the ideas I get and jot them down, and even write some snippets of the actual story if I get into it.”

 

Yifan nods once more, too focused on the page. Big, capital letters on the side of the page caught his attention.  

 

“ _GROUND CONTROL TO MAJOR KRIS; A heartbreaking tale of a man on the moon and his last few moments alive as he reminiscences the life he’s leaving behind on Earth while his oxygen tank slowly depletes into nothingness, like a ticking time bomb but without the explosion.”_ Yifan reads out loud.

 

“That’s kind of like a sci-fi, slice of life piece I was going to try and write as some sort of step away from my comfort zone, but I’ve been too busy.” Junmyeon rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

Yifan finally looks up from the page, meeting Junmyeon’s eyes. He could see the same fire in them. “What’s stopping you?” He asks.

 

“It’s this stupid thing the Writing Club leader is making us do. I have to write articles for the school’s newspaper, which has been draining all of my energy.”

 

“When you’re done, you should start expanding on this idea.” Yifan says. Junmyeon’s eyes brighten as he plants his hands on his thighs.

 

“Really, you really think so?” He says like an overzealous kid.

 

“Yeah, I do.” Yifan smiles at him. “This summary, Junmyeon, is really good. It enticed me from the very start.”

 

The fire in Junmyeon’s eyes grew bigger, like some kindling had been thrown into its burning flames.  


End file.
